Future to Past
by secrethaven
Summary: COMPLETE Two girls show up on Morgan's doorstep needing help. More so giving her help. They are from the future, hoping to save their parents.
1. Moira and Maille

A/N: Hey, this is my first Sweep fic so bare with me. This has spoilers from all fourteen books i guess. * * is a witch message, because i dont know how to make it italic.  
  
It was about 11am, on a Monday, and I was still lounging in my bed. Good thing it was summer vacation. Mary K. had gone off with Alisa to the mall, and my parents were at work.. I, being the non-morning person, decided to stay home and get some extra sleep. I was sleeping till I felt someone, two someone's walking up to the door. I plunged my feet into my bear claw slippers and started downstairs. The weird thing about these people was, I couldn't tell who they were.  
  
I opened the door to come face to face with myself and Hunter. Sort of. They were both girls. One of them looked nearly exactly like me. She had the long brown hair, with the 'strong' nose and she looked about 17. The only difference between us was she had sea green eyes. The other girl had longer blondish-white hair, with pale skin. She also had the sea green eyes, even more so than the other girl. She looked about 15.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked, slightly creeped out. The younger girl stepped behind the older one, looking scared.  
  
"Are you Morgan Ni...Morgan?" The older girl asked. I nodded slightly. She was going to say Niall. I sensed the blonde haired girls fear. The older girl was more confident, but still unsure.  
  
"Come in." I stepped out of the way, to let the girls in. They weren't dangerous. I could tell that much. I guided them to the living room, and sat down across from them.  
  
"I'm Moira, and this is Maille." The brown haired girl told me. I nodded, then stopped. Moira. Moira was what my future child with Hunter is supposed to be called.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked instead of being shocked.  
  
"Actually, yes. We need you to call Da..." Maille elbowed Moira slightly. "Hunter. We need you to call Hunter. We need to talk to you both." Moira finished. Dad? Where these really the people I thought they were?  
  
"Sure. Hold on." I told them. I got up and walked over to the phone, not really intending on using it. *Hunter?* I sent him a witch message.  
  
*Yes?* He sent back.  
  
*Are you at home?*  
  
*I will be in a minute. Why?*  
  
*I'll be there in a few minutes* I walked back into the living room. "Let's go." I told the girls. I found a piece of paper and a pen telling my family I was going to Hunter's house for a while, incase one of them came home earlier than expected.  
  
"Where are we going?" Moira asked, following me. Maille was close behind.  
  
"To see Hunter." I told them, "Wait here." I ran back up the stairs and got dressed, and brushed my hair a few times. I went back down. Grabbing my keys off the hanger, I motioned Moira and Maille out the door. I unlocked the passenger door, and the back door, before unlocking my own and climbing in.  
  
"You still have this car?" Moira ran her hand over the dashboard. I  
looked at her as I started the  
car. "What do you mean still?"  
  
"Moira!" Maille scolded. It was the first time I had heard her voice. She had the British accent, and it was clearly noticeable. I pulled out of the driveway, and headed for Hunter's house. "Who are you two?" I asked finally.  
  
"Moira and Maille." Moira answered. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to see Hunter and I. Do we know you?"  
  
"You will." Maille said, very quietly. I barely heard her. "What do you mean, I WILL?"  
  
"We can't say." Moira glared at Maille.  
  
"Well what can you say?" I stopped at a red light.  
  
"Can we wait till we get to Da...Hunter's. Then we will explain everything." Moira told me. I nodded. The rest of the ride, was ridden in complete silence, other than the roar of Das Boot. I pulled up to Hunter's house. He must have felt me coming to the door, because he was there before I even walked up the stairs.  
  
"Morgan?" He said questionably, looking at the girls behind me.  
  
"I know as much as you do." I told him. We all walked into Hunter's house, and sat on the couches. Hunter and I on one, Moira and Maille on the other.  
  
"Ok, we're at Hunter's start explaining." I said to the girls.  
  
Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Dragon Spirit and Uncle Killian

A/N: The second Chapter thanks to those who reviewed  
  
The room stood silent for quiet a while. Hunter and I sat watching the girls, and they sat watching us. In a sudden rush, the girl's where off the couch and hugging us. I looked at Hunter, who was patting Moira's back awkwardly.  
  
"I don't want you to die, mom." Maille said in my ear. I was shocked. Mom? Moira had said the same thing to Hunter. Dad? We were these girl's parents.  
  
"Why don't you girl's explain why you're here." Hunter said softly. They both leaned back, and sat on the edge of the coffee table.  
  
"We transferred ourselves back in time. To save you." Moira said, after she thought it over for a minute.  
  
"Save us? Save us from what? Who?" I asked. I thought the worst was over. Cal, Selene, Ciaran, but they were all...we were safe from them.  
  
"Nineteen years from now, someone releases the Dragon Spirit," Moira paused and looked at Maille. Her eyes were tearing up. "The dragon spirit goes after power. At that time, our family is the most powerful thing in the world."  
  
"The dragon spirit? I've never heard of it." Hunter said thoughtfully. Maille nodded. "It's an old, ancient dark spirit sent by the most powerful dark magick. It's purpose is to steal the power from good and absorb it. Then it gives the dark sender, the good's power. Making the sender.."  
  
"The most powerful person on earth." Moira finished. Maille nodded sadly. "We weren't powerful enough to stop it from...getting you two." They both looked down. "We let it kill you."  
  
"I'm sure you did everything you could to try and stop it." I mumbled lamely.  
  
"That's just it. We didn't. We could have stopped you if we really tried." Maille started to cry. I looked at Hunter, who looked at me. *We wont die Morgan. We will stop it before it even starts* he said in my head. I nodded.  
  
"Come here Maille," said Hunter gently. Maille sat on the couch, on the other side of Hunter. He wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, and shook her softly. "No one is going to hurt any of us. I promise."  
  
"Ya we're gonna live so long, we'll be a hundred years old, sitting in rocking chairs. You'll get sick of us." I said laughing. Everyone else laughed to.  
  
"Does anyone want something to drink?" Hunter asked, getting up. "Tea? Water?"  
  
"Dad? Do you have any pop?" Maille asked. I burst out laughing, while Hunter was grinning. Maille and Moira looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Seems to me, she got my looks, and your personality." Hunter said, looking at Maille.  
  
"But your pleasant accent." Hunter and Moira went to the kitchen.  
  
"How long are you here for?" I asked Maille, who scooted to closer to me. I smiled.  
  
"Until we get rid of the Dragon Spirit and set thing's straight I guess...Mom?" Maille started.  
  
"Ahh, don't call me Mom yet. I'm only 17. Call me Morgan. And what?"  
  
"Do you think Moira and I changed things by coming here? Changed the future?" I sat and thought about it. It was very possible that they had in fact changed the future. We knew about Moira, well I did, but we didn't know about Maille. "I don't think so," I told her finally. *Morgan* I jumped.  
  
*Killian?*  
  
*Are you at the seekers house?*  
  
*Yes, I'm at Hunter's house* I thought, not blocking my annoyance.  
  
*Time for a reunion* I rolled my eyes, and felt him walking up the way. I sprung up and ran to the door. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.  
  
"Don't want to see your lovely brother, Morgan? I'm hurt. You shouldn't have called me then."  
  
" I didn't call you." I said suspiciously. Killian breezed past me, and into the living room. I followed him quickly.  
  
"Afternoon Niall." Killian said, nodding at Hunter who was sitting on the couch. Hunter's eyes narrowed. I rushed in between them, before they could start a war.  
  
"What are you doing here, Killian." I asked again. He looked away from Hunter and to me.  
  
"I told you, you called me." He looked me in the eye. He was serious. I shook my head, "But I didn't call you."  
  
"I did." Maille said quietly. She looked up at Killian. Killian snuck past me and sat in front of Maille. They studied each other for a long time.  
  
"And who are you, deary?"  
  
"Good to see you too, UNCLE Killian." She said, raising her voice at uncle. Killian sprung upwards and looked between me and Hunter. We were both smiling, shrugging and nodding.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered.  
  
Please review!! 


	3. Power

Disclaimer: I do not own sweep. Cate Tiernan does.  
  
"How do you two have a daughter? That's this old?" He pointed at Maille. Moira walked in, carrying a glass cup. Killian turned to her.  
  
"And who is this lovely lady?" Forgetting all about Maille. Moira looked up from her water, she dropped the cup, and I winced as it shattered.  
  
"Uncle Killian!" She ran to him and jumped at him. Over her shoulder, Killian looked at me, wide mouthed. I suppressed laughing at him. His face was actually very comical.  
  
Finally jumping back to earth, Killian pushed Moira back slightly, and looked confused. *Morgan?* The voice shot through my mind. I smiled at my half-brother.  
  
"Killian, meet your nieces, Moira and Maille." Hunter said. Then he turned his attention to the broken glass. The water was creeping towards us. The glass had shattered into tiny pieces. I noticed Maille looking at it as well. She wasn't just, looking at it, she was concentrating on it. The water started to re-trace it's tiny stream, and inch closer to the biggest part of broken glass. The water, after a full minute, was suspended and held captive by an invisible cup. Maille had all of us watching her now, but she didn't notice. We all had wide eyes. All of us expect Moira, who was watching in little excitement. The glass pieces started flying through the air, zooming to the water. They slowly started hooking together, and becoming one again. When the cup was fully back together, I stared at it. It flew to my open, outstretched hand. I searched, for even a hint, that it was once shattered.  
  
"Stop showing off Maille." Moira said, bored.  
  
"Got that from you, mom." Maille smiled shyly. I looked at her in shock. I couldn't do that. Could I? Setting the cup on the end table, I backed up and sat on a couch. My kids were even more powerful than me. What did that mean?  
  
"Maybe we should goto Practical Magick, see if they have any books on the Dragon Spirit." Maille suggested. Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment.  
  
"The what?" Killian asked, coming out of his zombie stated. "Why did mini Niall call me?"  
  
"Mini Niall. I can't believe you call me that here too," Maille smiled broadly. "I called you because we are going to need all the blood witches possible to fight the Dragon Spirit."  
  
"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on around here?" my normally carefree half-brother sighed. He ran his hand through his shoulder length hair.  
  
"Tell you in the car,"I told him, pushing my socked feet into my shoes. Everyone else followed, and we were soon on our way to Red Kill. 


	4. What Happens

"Alright, so...Mini Niall and Mini Morgan are from the future. They're here to stop someone from setting free an evil spirit, which we know nothing about." I glanced in my rearview mirror. Killian was looking around for confirmation. The 'mini bits,' as Killian will eventually call Moira and Maille, nodded. "And now you want me to call Iona and Kyle, and get them to come help us?" the mini bits nodded again. "And you want Niall...Hunter, to call and get Sky and Alwyn down here?" This time Hunter nodded. "And now, we are going to a Wiccan store, to chat with the owner, and read all her books?"  
  
"Yes Killian." I said, pulling in front of Practical Magick. We piled out of my car, and clattered into the store, the bell ringing.  
  
"Alyce?" called out Hunter. He disappeared behind the counter. The new store was quite a lot bigger than the older one. "Come on, Killian, help me find some books." Killian nodded, and followed me through the store.  
  
Almost an hour later, we had seven books, five borrowed, two bought, and were in Hunter's living room again. Surprisingly, Killian was a great help. He stayed focused the whole time.  
  
"Here," I watched Moira trace her finger down a page in one of the books Hunter had bought. "The Dragon Spirit takes many years to conjure, even for the most powerful of witches. It takes more years to contain and control, and more years yet to send it out. The spirit inhabits the sender's body, until it is ready to be released. When released, the spirit finds it's victim, and takes over their body, soon pushing the spirit out of the original owner's body. Once the Dragon Spirit successfully drives out the soul, it eats..." Moira stopped and made a disgusted face, and pushed the book to Hunter, so he could finish reading it.  
  
"It eats the person's insides, drinks all the blood, then exits the body, leaving it in a hidden place to rot." Hunter finished. Moira and Maille looked completely stiff. Killian was trying to hold his face straight, and I, personally, was trying to keep my stomach in tact.  
  
"We need to stop this!" Maille yelled, jumping to her feet. She took off up stairs.  
  
"Maille!" Moira jumped and followed her sister. I looked over and Hunter. He shrugged helplessly. *I'll go get them. Keep looking*  
  
"Moira? Maille?" I called quietly.  
  
"Moira, I let them die. I let that thing drink their blood, and eat their organs! Why didn't I try harder!?" Maille sobbed. I stood quietly out of site, listening from the doorway. I glanced around the corner. They were sitting on Hunter's bed, Moira hugging Maille tightly.  
  
"We are going to change all that, Mail, and it wasn't your fault. They aren't going die. We wont let them." I could hear Moira lightly patting Maille's back.  
  
"Moira?" Maille sat backwards, getting out of Moira's grip. Moira made a slight sound in her throat. "What if mom doesn't want me later. She knew about you, and they told you the story. They wanted and knew about you. They didn't know about me."  
  
"Maille!" Moira and I said at the same time. I jumped into the door way. My daughter screamed. I ducked as a ball of blue witch fire flew at my head. "HEY!"  
  
"Oh my god, mom! I'm sorry!" Maille wailed. She rushed over and sunk to the floor beside me. Tears spilled down her pale cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her, and rocked slightly. Hunter came rushing in the room, Killian on his heels.  
  
"What's going on?" Hunter asked. *Leave it. I need to talk to Maille. Take Moira and Killian downstairs. Keep looking for a way to stop the Dragon Spirit.* I messaged to Hunter. He nodded.  
  
"Comon' Moira." He mumbled quietly. Moira nodded, and left with the guys.  
  
I led Maille over to Hunter's bed again, and knelled in front of her. "Maille," I pried her hands from her face. Her eyes red, and puffy. "Why wouldn't I want you in the future?" Our eyes were magnetic, locked on each other. Hazel to green.  
  
"I let you die. It will be my fault if you die in the future."  
  
"No it won't be." I said, patting her leg. She jumped up, nearly knocking me over. She stared pacing the room. I sat on the bed, and watched her, until I started getting dizzy.  
  
"M-maille," I blinked a couple of times then continued. "Sit down, your making me dizzy." She sat on the floor, then put her head in her hands.  
  
"See, in the future.." She paused then started up again, "Moira and I came here from the same day, the same hour, after you were killed. We used the Roirdan power spell, and sent ourselves back. It WILL be my fault that you and dad die. When the Dragon Spirit came, it ripped in two and went into you and dad. Moira and I, we had the power to stop it. I couldn't move though. I was frozen in my spot. Moira kept yelling at me, to get my act together, because she had already called up Niall and Roirdan ancestors, now I needed to say the power chant with her. I couldn't. I didn't move when your souls left you. The spirit killed you right in front of us. Finally, Moira punched me," she shrugged her zipper sweater off, and showed me a nice greenish yellow bruise forming. "We made a spell on the spot, and came back. So don't tell me it wont be my fault." She yelled finishing. I was taken back.  
  
"Maille..what's your middle name?" I gave her a weak look. *Macayle* she sent. "Maille Macayle Niall! The important thing is, you came back."  
  
"Roirdan Niall." I heard her mumbled. *Maille Macayle Roirdan Niall!* I laughed out loud, gaining a little chuckle from my blonde girl. "Come on, lets go raid Hunter's cupboards. Im hungry." As if on cue, both of our stomachs growled.  
  
We walked down the stairs, laughing. *Everything ok?* Hunter asked me. I nodded.  
  
"Got anything good food, Dad?" Maille asked. He nodded and pointed to the kitchen. "Go on Sweets, I need to talk to..Dad." I said sweetly. I nodded my head to the hallway. Killian walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Maille, watch your uncle, I don't trust him with my things." Hunter called, not braking eye contact with me.  
  
"Moira go help your sister." I instructed. Moira looked at us, made a face, then bolted to the kitchen. Hunter and I walked up the stairs, and into his room, closing the door.  
  
"Hunter..did...you...call...Sky...and...Alwyn?" I asked between kisses.  
  
"Uh huh." He replied, kissing my neck. I pushed him back. He glared at me for a second.  
  
"Nuh uh buddy. You heard Moira earlier. Nineteen years from now. She's only seventeen." Hunter laughed loudly.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about."  
  
"Where everyone is going to stay. There's going to be..."I stopped and counted in my head. "Nine of us, all together. I know you don't like Killian, and I don't want to pin you with him, Iona and Kyle. Moira and Maille will stay here, and Sky and Alwyn..."  
  
"Morgan. Morgan, stop thinking so much. We'll figure it out. Right now, we only have three people. Not including us. We'll figure it out." He stroked my hair. We both lay on his bed, thinking.  
  
"Maille blames herself." I told him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Us dying in the future. She said it was her fault. She seems to think we aren't going to want her." Hunter raised himself onto his elbow looking down on me.  
  
"Come on. I want to make sure I still have a kitchen and dishes."  
  
Please review! I have a few chaps already typed..i just need some reviews..PLEASE 


	5. Mom is not Gramma

A/N: Thank you for everyone that reviewed! Lexi1,gatita1, X_tremeroswellian, Ashley. Kay, Kayla, wytchkat and Shelly. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
"Hey," Moira showed up at the door. "Sorry, but Aunt Alwyn's on the phone." She held up the cordless. Hunter got up and took it.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, mom." Moira said. I laughed and got off Hunter's bed. "You didn't interrupt anything." I told her, patting her shoulder. We walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
"He' Morran, mini iall aint bad at cooting." Killian said, through a mouthful of something.  
  
"What'd you make Maille?" I asked, sitting down beside Killian, knowing exactly what he had said.  
  
"Quicky brownie's." She held up the pan. Hunter walked into the kitchen, smiling.  
  
"Alwyn and Sky are in the air about now. They should be here tomorrow." He announced, taking a brownie off the plate Maille was putting them on. He popped it in his mouth. "Good."  
  
"You do love them. We make them every Monday after I get out of school." Maille said. Hunter looked at Maille and closed his eyes, after a second, Maille gave a hundred watt smile.  
  
"Thanks." She said, blushing. We sat in the living room, feasting on brownie's and going through the books.  
  
I glanced at my wrist watch some time later. "Oh..oh I gotta go. Its almost supper time. Mom's going to kill me, I didn't even call. I'll come back after supper." I closed the book I was looking at and rushed to the door.  
  
"Mom!" Maille came running after me. I looked at her, as I once again jammed my feet into my shoes.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can I come with you?" Her eyes were pleading. It was too hard to say no. "Course." She put her shoes on, as I walked back to the living room.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not looking hard enough?" Killian growled.  
  
"Uncle, dad stop it." Moira sighed.  
  
"I didn't say you weren't looking hard enough. Don't twist my words." Hunter glared at him.  
  
"Killian, get your shoes on. Hunter, Maille and Killian are coming with me. Killian grab a few books." I grumbled. Killian grabbed three books, and followed Maille outside.  
  
"Bye." Hunter came over and gave me a kiss. "Bye Moira." I yelled.  
  
"Bye Mom." Moira yelled back. I groaned. "I don't think I'll get used to that." I told Hunter. He laughed. I walked out to my car and we drove away.  
  
"Ok, you two are Hunter's cousins okay. I don't think mom or dad would understand any of this." I turned the ignition off.  
  
"Mom, I'm home." I yelled, throwing my keys onto the table. "Come on." I said to Maille and Killian. We walked into the kitchen, to find mom all dressed up.  
  
"Morgan honey," she turned around, and smiled at Killian and Maille. "Hello?" She said questionably.  
  
"Oh mom, this is Maille, and Killian. Hunter's cousins. I invited them over for dinner." I said hopefully. She was looking at Killian. He bared a vague resemblance to me. Maille looked purely like a female version of Hunter.  
  
"Of course. It would have only been you for dinner anyways. Dad and I decided to have a night out for us, and Mary K. is staying over at Alisa's."  
  
"Mary Grace, are you ready to go?" dad called.  
  
"Yes. Behave sweetie. Nice meeting you two." Mom said to Killian and Maille. She and dad rushed out the door.  
  
"Pizza?" I suggested. They both nodded so I called and placed my order.  
  
"Mom?" I looked at up at Maille. "Bathroom?"  
  
"Upstairs. First door on the right, go through my room." She nodded and walked slowly upstairs. I turned back to the book I was reading. Killian got up and started looking through the cupboards.  
  
"Where's all the  
goods Morgan?" He asked.  
Back to the old Killian.  
  
"You are not getting drunk right now!" I told him sternly, slamming a cupboard door on his hand. He yelped, and stared at his fingers. *You're a mean little sister. Feisty one, you are* I smiled and gloated. After a couple of minutes, Maille still hadn't come back. *Maille?* I waited for her to answer, or even yell back, but she didnt.  
  
I walked up the stairs quietly and looked in my room. My eyes widened. It looked five times the size, normally. Maille was still waving her hand in the air, making her fingers dance. I took a step backwards, making a clunk, then walked into my room. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I heard about the room shortage, so I made your room bigger. I turned your closet into an extra room. Can I stay here tonight?" She asked quickly. I stared at her handiwork.  
  
"What about the threefold law?" I asked her, in a motherly tone.  
  
"Doesn't effect me..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. After we save the...I cant tell you. But it just doesn't effect the Roirdan-Nialls. Can I stay with you tonight? Please. I'll be real quiet. I don't think I snore. I wont steal your blankets. Please!?" She had her hands clasped together under her chin. She watched me with hopeful eyes. I finally sighed, "I'll ask mom. If she says its ok. But remember, I'm Morgan, and your Hunter's cousin. Mom is not gramma."  
  
Please review. Thanks. 


	6. I'm the reason

A/n: Im so glad u guys like it!!!!!If anyone can help me out with italics i would REALLY appreciate it!  
  
"Uncle did you call Iona and Kyle yet?" Maille asked, after she finished chewing a bite of pizza. Killian, whose mouth was as full as could be, nodded slightly then held up a finger.  
  
"They should be here any minute." I choked on my Diet Coke. He patted my back, trying to help me breath.  
  
"That any minute is now...I think" Maille said, looking out the front window. I ran up beside her. Sure enough, a girl and a guy, were walking up the sidewalk. The girl, like me, had brown hair, but hers was board straight. She had tight black jeans on, showing off her long legs. She wrapped her sweater tighter around herself. Kyle, I think, looked a lot Killian, but older, with shorter, lighter colored hair.  
  
Suddenly, both of their eyes snapped to the window Maille and I were looking out of. Maille dropped the curtain, and we walked to the door. "Killian." I said, as I was about to open the door. He walked in, and sat on the bottom stair. As the doorbell chimed, I pulled the door open taking a deep breath.  
  
"Hello." Kyle said. He too had the Scottish accent. I smiled, and let them in. "We're looking for Killian. Are you his girlfriend or something?" I stopped breathing. They didn't know who I was? Killian hadn't told them? I turned to my half-brother. *You didn't tell them who I was?* I felt a wave of guilt coming off him. He didn't even answer me. *Your telling them who I am!* He nodded.  
  
"Kyle, Iona. Good to see you both." He shook Kyle's hand, and gave Iona a short hug.  
  
"Who are your lovely lady friends?" Kyle asked, giving Maille and I, a wide smile. Killian looked at us, and I gave him a tell-them-now kind of look.  
  
"Well Kyle, Iona, this is our half-baby sister and her daughter." Way to be blunt Killian, I thought. Now all three of them were looking between Maille and I.  
  
"Uh. Hi," I muttered shyly. I elbowed Maille slightly and she said hi to.  
  
"Half-baby sister." Iona repeated softly. "I'm Iona. But you probably already know that. Unfortunately, Killian here, decided to keep you to himself, and not tell us your name. How old are you? How old is she?"  
  
"Her name is Morgan. She's seventeen. Her daughters name is Maille, and I don't exactly know how old Mini Niall is." Killian said in one big breathe.  
  
"I'm fifteen, Uncle." Maille grunted.  
  
"So we're talking metaphorical daughter then?" Kyle asked, still gawking at Maille and I. More so me. I looked down, feeling a wave of self consciousness.  
  
"Oh no. I'm her real daughter, I'm just from the future," Maille told them.  
  
"Your British. And strong." Iona said to Maille.  
  
"I have a strong background," she shrugged. We moved into the living room, for more questioning. They talked to Maille for quiet a while.  
  
"Who are your parents." Kyle asked me. Time for my interrogation.  
  
"Ciaran and Maeve." I plainly told him.  
  
"So you live with your mother then?" Iona asked, taking a drink from the tea I had made.  
  
"I live with my mom. Yes. Her name is Mary Grace." For some reason, anger started to boil inside me. These were Ciaran's kids. What if they were like him. Dark magick practitioners. Would any of them kill me, try to steal my powers. What about Maille's powers. Or Moira's. Even Hunters. I had an overwhelming urge to pull Maille closer to me, and keep her safe. Motherly instincts were already kicking in. I followed my funny feeling, and moved closer to Maille. She glanced at me, and smiled. I was pretty sure she knew what I was thinking, and all about my feeling.  
  
"I don't get it." Iona said after a while.  
  
"Your...our father, killed my mother. He is the reason why my real mother is dead." I said coldly. "He is also the reason, I almost killed Maille's father. He's the reason I almost had no magick left in my body." All three MacEwan children looked extremely uncomfortable. They all started shifting in their seats.  
  
"I'm the reason he no longer has magick." I told them, staring into space.  
  
Please Review 


	7. Get out

A/N: A short chapter. Thanks!  
  
I got off the couch, and went into the kitchen. I put both my hands on the counter top, and took a couple deep breathes. Calm down, I told myself, they are not Ciaran. Another voice pushed into my head, their Ciaran's kids though. So am I, and I'm not evil. But your Maeve's child, not Grania's. Your still his though. You were raised to be good. "Shut up!" I mumbled.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" I jumped. I hadn't even felt Killian come up behind me. He dumped three cups in the sink, and turned the tap on to wash them out.  
  
"Myself. Leave those, I'll get them later." He shrugged and turned the water off. Then turned and sat waiting for me to talk.  
  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"What was that? Back there?" I walked to the door separating the kitchen and the living room. "Morgan?"  
  
"I don't trust them. They could be evil." I said quietly, my back turned to him. "They could be here just to steal my magick. Or my daughters' magick. Or Hunters."  
  
"But their not. They're here because I called them here. Because Maille wants them here." Killian was acting really out of character. I turned around and studied him. I felt my hand rise up, and touch his cheek. I was doing the tath Meanma on him. I shot through his mind. I seen brief bits of childhood, but sped past it. I finally stopped at what I wanted. His true meaning for being here. Maille had called him. He was around Widow's Vale when he did so. Thinking it was me, he called me. Showing up at Hunter's house. Feeling confused of who Maille really was. Thinking that Moira was hot. I almost jumped back. Wanting Moira and Maille's power.  
  
"Get out." I growled, snapping my hand away from Killian's face.  
  
"Morgan, you don't under.."  
  
"Get the hell out of my house! Take your brother and sister with you!" My hand sprung open from my balled fist, showing a huge ball of glowing witch fire.  
  
"Morgan. Just calm down." Killian stared at the fire, and put his hands up, backing away from me.  
  
"Get out. NOW!" I felt the ground under me shake. I startled myself, and the witch fire was sent sailing to the ceiling, dissipating harmlessly. I looked back to Killian, who was shaking in fear. Maille, Iona and Kyle came bolting into the kitchen. Maille ran to me, and I pushed her behind me. "Get out of here, before I do something, I really don't want to do." I said through clenched teeth. Iona and Kyle looked at me like I was crazy, but Killian pushed them out the door.  
  
"Mom what happened?"  
  
"Killian, he wanted your power. Moira's too." I told her, staring at the door, my so called siblings had just used.  
  
"What? Why would he want to do that? He has his own power?"  
  
"I flushed out his brain, he wanted it." I shook my head sadly. I thought I could trust Killian. He was after all my half brother. But then again, I couldn't trust my whole father at all.  
  
"Did you at least let him explain?" I squinted at my daughter, and shook my head no. "Why not, he could have just been wishing he had as much power as us. Not WANTING ours."  
  
"I'm not willing to take that chance. Not on the risk of my daughter's lives."  
  
"Maybe you should mom. He is your brother." She said rationally.  
  
"You my dear, have one level head on your shoulders. But no." I said, in a very end of discussion type voice.  
  
Please Review 


	8. Crazy

A/N: Holy, im tryin to catch up to myself. I'm trying to stay a chapter or two ahead of posts so its easier and i'm not rushing..anyways here is chapter 8. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS  
  
I called Hunter after the scene, and told him what had happened. I could just feel him trying to keep his anger down. I let Maille talk to him for awhile. When we realized it was almost nine o'clock, we decided Maille and I would just stay here, and use the books we had.  
  
Maille and I were laying in my enhanced room, reading through the books, when I felt Mary K., unlocking the door. "My sister is home." I uttered to Maille.  
  
"I know." She replied, flipping another page in her book. I laughed. "Course you do. Come on, we'll go meet your fourteen year old aunt. She's a perky one, so watch out." Maille and I hit the bottom step as Mary K., walked in.  
  
"Hey Morgan." Mary K., mumbled, yet still sounded peppy.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing home?"  
  
"Alisa got in trouble. We decided it best that I came home." She eyed Maille pleasantly. Maille smiled back.  
  
"Oh right, Mary K., this is Maille, Maille, my sister Mary K." *Go along with it* I told her.  
  
"Hello." She said, about as brightly as Mary K. "Good to meet you."  
  
"You to." Mary K., replied. "You look a lot like Hunter, Morgan's boyfriend. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yea, he's my dad...dad's, brother's, son. Yea, he's my cousin." Maille said, her face a little red. *Nice cover*  
  
"Right..." Mary K., said, dragging the word out. I was slightly skeptical on whether or not she believed Maille, but she relaxed and took it. "So how long are you staying here?"  
  
"For the night, at least." I said quickly. "Come on Mail, books to read." I grabbed her elbowed, and started to walk away.  
  
"Books? Morgan, it's summer, leave the poor girl alone," Mary K., giggled. Maille and I joined the laughter.  
  
"I'm her..tutor." I said quickly. "Giving her some help before she hits her junior year." Maille nodded in agreement.  
  
"Math, right? Well, Maille, I can guarantee you wont find a better math tutor than my sister. She's a genius." Mary K., said, beaming with pride.  
  
"That's why Hunter's, dad's, brother hired me." I said, smiling. I rushed Maille upstairs before my sister could say another word.  
  
"Dad's, brother's, son eh?" I cocked an eyebrow looking at her. She shrugged and grinned weakly.  
  
"It's hard not to call him Dad. I've done it for fifteen years. I didn't even know his first name till I was eight." My jaw dropped. Eight?  
  
"Eight? What did I call him? You never heard me call him Hunter?" We sat cross legged on my bed, two books between us, just in case Mary K., walked in.  
  
"Well, actually I heard you say Hunter a lot, but I thought you were talking to the cat. Which is really weird cause our cats name is..will be Bushy." I gave her a funny look. "Hey, a four year old and a six year old named him. What'd you expect. We both just thought you were a little on the crazy side. It wasn't till I was eight and the cat died that I realized you were talking to dad, not the cat."  
  
"So lemme get this straight? You thought your dear old mom was calling her cat Hunter, when she plainly knew it was Bushy, and you just let her be crazy. Didn't ask why?"  
  
"Nope. We just let you be crazy." Maille shrugged, and grinned. She looked like Hunter so much.  
  
Please Review. 


	9. That's my Girl

A/n: thanks for the replies!!!  
  
"You guys didn't bring any clothes with you, did you?" I asked her, looking down at her faded bellbottom jeans, and sweater.  
  
"Didn't have a chance to grab anything." She admitted. I got up and shuffled through my dresser drawers. I looked back at Maille. She was a lot shorter than me, so anything I would have given her would have been way to long.  
  
"Mary K.!" I called through our joined bathroom. She stuck her head out her side of the door. "Do you got something for Maille to wear to bed. She forgot her stuff."  
  
"Sure do. Come on over Maille." I opened the door further and pushed Maille through it. She stopped for a second, but went into Mary K.'s room.  
  
About five minutes later, Maille came back into my room, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt hanging off her arm.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all. Just tell Mary K., so she doesn't walk in there." She nodded and closed the door. I lay back on my bed.  
  
*Hunter* I closed my eyes and waited.  
  
*Morgan*  
  
*How's Moira doing?*  
  
*Good, we've been bonding. Had a hard time finding her some clothes though.*  
  
*Maille too. She's borrowing some from Mary K.*  
  
*We found a pair of Sky's pants, and one of my shirts.*  
  
*That's good. Did you guys find anything else out?* It took a while for him to reply this time.  
  
*We weren't really looking after you left.* I could feel his guilt.  
  
*Neither did we. Don't feel bad.* I sensed my parents coming into the house quietly as possible. *My parents are home. I better go tell them that Maille is staying the night. Did I tell you about her slip up?*  
  
*I don't think so*  
  
*She called you dad in front on Mary K*  
  
*What?*  
  
*Yea, she covered thought. Dad's, brother's, son.*  
  
*That's my girl.*  
  
*She is. Love you.*  
  
*Love you too* I ran downstairs and met mom and dad. "Have a good time?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, we did. Dinner, dancing. It was a very good night." Mom replied, grinning ear to ear. Dad took her jacket from her and hung up. I looked at them both. They were standing side by side in front of me, looking at me, as I looked at them. I quickly threw an arm around each of them. "I love you both." I said in their ears. I stepped back. Mom's ear to ear grin grew, and dad's smile couldn't have gotten bigger.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Can't a girl hug her parent, and tell them she loves them?" I said innocently.  
  
"Of course she can. We love you too." Dad said flabbergasted.  
  
"Are your friends still here?" Mom asked, looking up. I nodded slightly.  
  
"Maille is still here. Killian left a while ago. Mary K came home to. I hope it's ok, Maille's going to stay the night."  
  
"Oh, yes that's fine. She seems like a very polite young lady. Very nice." She nodded in approvement.  
  
"She is mom, she defiantly is." I said, looking at the ceiling. "Night." I went back upstairs. Maille came out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam close after. I crawled into my bed, after I had changed. Maille next to be in a raised cot.  
  
"Night mom." Maille said, already more than half asleep.  
  
"Night," I replied, heading in for a deep sleep.  
  
iPlease Review!i 


	10. Seeing

A/N: well the first 6 paragraphs are supposed to be italic weither is worked or not? just to let ya know.  
  
i The four of us were sitting on a large baby blue blanket, in the middle of a flowered meadow. Mom sitting between dad's legs, in a flowing white dress. Moira and I sat back to back, both writing in our BOS'. Mom and Dad were laughing about something. I closed the front cover of my book of shadows, and set my pen down.  
  
"I'm going to pick some flowers." I told my parents, both smiled and nodded. I wondered off, a couple hundred feet from the blankets. Far enough to not make out what they were saying, but close enough to hear mumbles.  
  
I picked a dozen flowers, then headed back to the blanket. To an empty blanket. "Mom? Dad? Moira?" I called. No one answered. I felt the ground begin to shift and crumble underneath my feet. I fell.  
  
"Mom!" I saw myself push mom out of the way of the spirit. Dad and Moira had joined hands, now chanting in Gaelic. 'I' rushed down to mom's side, and helped her stand.  
  
"Come on Maille." She pulled 'me' over to dad and Moira. The black cloud of smoke glowed red, then I watched as Moira and 'me' were blown off our feet and skidded across the room. We both looked up in time to see the dragon split in two and smash through Mom and Dad's chests. Moira jumped to her feet instantly. I stared at myself, crumbled against the ground, watching my parents die.  
  
"Maille get up!" Moira yelled. She continued to chant. My eyes started to water, and I watched myself let my parent die. "Maille get yourself together, we can stop it." I looked back to me...watching my parents soul's leave their bodies. i  
  
I sat up, not needing to use my magesight, because Maille was in my bed beside me, crying. I poked her in the side a bunch of times, then touched her arm.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm sorry. Come back. Don't leave me." She mumbled, rolling onto her side facing me.  
  
"Maille." I said, a bit louder than a whisper. She bolted upright.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you there. I don't want to you die. I don't want you to leave me here. I'm sorry. Come back!" She sobbed.  
  
I pulled her close, and hugged her. "I'm right here Maille. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay." I murmured, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"I watched you die. Again. The second time I could have stopped it."  
  
"It was a dream, you couldn't have stopped anything." I whispered. She sat back slightly and we stared at each other. She shook her head, breaking the eye contact.  
  
"No, I'm not going to let it kill you, mom." She said sternly.  
  
"I know you won't." I said, looking at the two people in my doorway. "I'm going to get a drink Mail, go back to sleep." I slipped past her and followed my parents downstairs.  
  
Please Reviw 


	11. Knowing

A/N:Thanks for the reviews everyone. They keep me writing  
  
I sat in the recliner, and watched my parents pace in front of me. Both still in pajama's, both of their hair messy. I ran a hand through my own hair, then cast out my senses. Mary K and Maille were sleeping deeply and peacefully. When I got to my parents, I was almost knocked out of my chair.  
  
"Who is she?" Mom asked finally. She and Dad sat directly in front of me.  
  
"Maille." I said slowly, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"We know her name, Morgan. Why is she here?" Dad dragged his fingers through his thinning hair.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Who is she, Morgan? Why would Hunter's cousin be staying here? Why isn't she with him? Who is trying to kill you?" Mom paused for a second, "Why did she call you mom?" I knew she was going to end up asking that.  
  
"Can you give me a minute? I don't want to scare you by blurting something stupid." I asked. Mom and Dad nodded. I thought for a few minutes. I could tell they were both getting impatient. "Ok. First of all, Maille isn't Hunter's cousin. She's staying with me because she wants to, and because I'm her mother." So much for not blurting out stupid things. Mom's jaw dropped, while dad gathered his thoughts.  
  
"Explain." Dad grumbled.  
  
I took a deep breath, "You aren't going to like it." Neither of them moved, so I carried on. "Maille comes from the future. She and Moira sent themselves back in time, to stop something that will eventually kill Hunter and me."  
  
Dad's mouth moved for a second, but he didn't say anything. Finally he squeaked "Moira?" I looked between my parents. They were taking this well.  
  
"Her sister. My other daughter." This was going to take awhile. "She's with her dad." I added. Mom and Dad looked at me, expecting an answer to their unasked question. "Hunter." A musty silence filled the room. I didn't want to look my parents in the eye.  
  
Mom shifted in her seat, about to ask a few questions, she really didn't want to ask. "Are they..." I nodded. "What's trying to..."  
  
"We know what it's called, now we're reading up on it."  
  
"Can you stop it?" Dad asked. He grabbed moms hand and squeezed it a couple of times. I nodded.  
  
"So your daughters sent themselves back in time, to save you from...How?" I cocked an eyebrow. She knew what I meant.  
  
"This is exactly what I was afraid of. She got mixed up in something dangerous." Mom mumbled, leaning against dad.  
  
"It's not dangerous mom. Ok, it is dangerous, but I cant help who I am. I can't just shut off the magick in my veins. I cant, I wont, and I don't want to." I stormed upstairs, and into my room, catching myself before I slammed the door. I looked at my daughter, who was sleeping undisturbed. She didn't appear to be having any bad dreams. I sat on my desk chair, just looking at her. Part of me wanted to completely forget about the dragon spirit and just let my girls stay here, the other half knew we had to figure this out, and set things straight.  
  
I turned in my chair, and looked out the window. The sun was coming up. It was so calming. A mix of red, orange, yellow and pink.  
  
*Mom*  
  
*Morgan* Both were said at once. I jumped sky high with a large headache. I put my thumb and pointer finger to my forehead. I blocked anyone from sending me a message. I don't think I could handle it. If someone wanted to talk to me, they'd have to wait till a decent hour and call me. Using the phone. God, my head hurts. I lay down on Maille's empty cot, hoping that sleep will make my headache go away.  
  
Please Review. 


	12. Mornin Loons

A/N: Ok, I got a few questions for you guys now. 1. Does anyone know Robbie's sister's name? 2. Bree's brother?(pretty sure its Ty or Tyler but I gotta ask) 3.The name of the school Morgan went to in Scotland. Thats about all for now, but I gotta find out those answers before I can get to Chapter 13. And sorry about the not being able to get italics. Anything that SHOULD be in them will be between ~'s. Thanks, Ryley.  
  
Piper: If your still reading, I'll explain about the cot. When morgan woke up, maille had moved herself to Morgan's bed, with Morgan. After Morgan left, maille stayed in morgans bed, leaving the cot empty. Hope that made it clearer.  
  
I was having a great dream. It was about my future family. Hunter and I, Moira and Maille, and two other children. All girls. All two years apart. Moira, Maille, Mairi, Maisie. In the dream, we lived in a huge house. Actually it was Hunter's old house, that we had added on. The whole family was outside, playing, laughing and just enjoying life. A small chocolate lab barking and running around. Everyone was there except me. I was just entering the back yard, a grin the size on the sun. I walked towards to Hunter, who was being attacked by water balloons.  
  
~"Alright, anyone who hits mommy, gets to sleep with the dog." I announced. All little arms were dropped and they froze.  
  
"Thank you, love." Hunter sighed happily. He walked over dripping wet. It didn't matter. I was too happy. I gave him a huge hug. Shocked, but happy he took.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Can't you tell?" I said blinking at him. He studied me for a second then jumped, picking me up and spinning me.  
  
"Woah, okay, gonna get queasy. Put me down." I told him, laughing. By now, all four girls came over, smiling at us.  
  
"Myrna?" Hunter asked, confirming his feelings.  
  
"Myrna and Malise." I whispered. ~~  
  
"Morgan, wake up." Mary K said, poking my arm. My eyes shot open. I glared at Mary K for a second, before she realized it. "What did I do?"  
  
"I was having a good dream." I grumbled, looking to my bed. The sun was streaming in the window. So it must be afternoon. "Where's Maille?  
  
"Downstairs. Mom wants to talk to you in her room." Mary K bounced away happily. I sighed and stumbled to my moms room.  
  
I knocked on her door, but it opened. She was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of Mary K and I when I was 12 and she was 10. We looked nothing alike.  
  
"Mom," I walked into her room, and sat beside her on the bed. She looked up at me smiling. Neither of us said anything for quite a while.  
  
Mom took a deep breath, "I don't think I even remember when things were last normal around here." I knew what she meant.  
  
"Mom," I didn't want to start another argument.  
  
"No, no Morgan. It's true. But not all bad. I mean, look at you, you're seventeen years old and your daughters came back to save you. They must be extremely smart. She's so well mannered. Maille that is. She woke up this morning, came downstairs and asked if I needed help making breakfast. She looks a lot like Hunter. The hair, the eyes, the accent." She babbled, and continued looking at the picture. "Moira, was that the other girls name?" I nodded, but realized she wasn't looking at me and said yes. "What does she look like?"  
  
"Me. Well her hair and her face anyways. Her eyes are green." I said. I felt a pang of sadness. I missed Moira. And Maille and Hunter.  
  
"Can I meet her? See her?" Mom looked me in the eye. She looked like she had been up for a while, just staring at that picture.  
  
I nodded, "I'll tell Hunter to pick us up." The room filled with silence again. This time we both starred at the picture.  
  
"Morgan, I just wanted to tell you, I wouldn't dream of trying to take away your heritage. I know it means a lot to you, and I won't stand in the way. I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all." I hugged mom again. I didn't know what else to do. She pulled back. I knew she wanted to be alone for a while, so I got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, Morgan. I was just wondering. You said Maille and your other friend..the boy..were Hunter's cousins. Who was the boy?"  
  
"Another time mom." I said, and walked out. I groped my way down the stairs, then into the kitchen, where I found Maille, and Mary K, doing the dishes from breakfast.  
  
"Morning," Mary K grinned, she had a moustache of bubbles. Maille turned around, with a beard of her own. Both were near hitting the floor from laughing so hard.  
  
"Mornin' loons," I chuckled. My daughter and my sister.  
  
"Morning, Mom." Maille said between her bouts of laughing. My face straightened. I doubt Mary K knew. In fact I know she didn't know because she slowed her laughing at a halt. Maille's green eyes grew large, when she realized what she had said.  
  
"What do you mean mom?" Mary K wiped the bubbles from under her nose. She looked between us, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, she just sounded like my mom. Just the way she said it, you know. Motherly tone and all." Mary K nodded for a second, then laughed again. "To true, to true." We all laughed some more. I felt a quick buzz go through my head, saying Hunter. I walked over to the phone before it rang.  
  
"Hey," I dropped my voice, "dad."  
  
"Mom." He shot back. "How are you? I felt the pain shoot through me after I sent you a message. What happened?"  
  
"I...two people...you and Moira tried to send me a message at the exact same time. I still have a headache from that."  
  
"Morgan, love I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay. Just gotta find me some aspirins or something." I smirked, even though he couldn't see me.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I know how much that hurts."  
  
"I'm fine. Really, don't worry about it."  
  
"Good. But I will make it up to you."  
  
"How do you propose to do that?"  
  
"You'll find out, later. But now, what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about taking a trip to the carnival..." I left it hanging. I knew we show have really being reading up on the spirit, but I wanted to have at least one day of fun with my daughters, before they were sent back to the future.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." I squealed with delight. Looks like, knowing we have daughters in the future, loosened him up. "We'll come pick you two up."  
  
"Okay, good. Mom wants to meet Moira." Silence. "I'll explain when you get here."  
  
"We'll be there soon. Oh, and we need to get these girls some clothes." Hunter laughed and we both hung up. I walked back into the kitchen. Mom was standing there, talking to Maille, with no Mary K in sight.  
  
"I promise we'll stay safe, Gramma. No one is going to get hurt." Maille whispered. Mom nodded and hugged her. Over mom's shoulder, Maille looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Hunter and Moira are on their way over. We should go get dressed Maille." Mom turned, one arm still around Maille.  
  
"Do you have any clothes with you?"  
  
"No." Maille said.  
  
"That's fine, you can borrow some from Mary K. Now run along," Mom pushed Maille past me, and she went upstairs. "I don't know if I want to wait for her to be born."  
  
"Neither do I." I grabbed mom's hand and squeezed it briefly before heading upstairs.  
  
Please Review! 


	13. Leave her alone!

A/N: Hey all, im trying to crank out chapters so i wont have to write as much, but still post(if that makes sense) for when i have to head back to school. BUMMER. Well here's the next chapter. oh and BTW there's some more bad words in this chapter so pg 13.  
  
"Hey," I said to Hunter and Moira. "Go on inside and see Gramma." Moira looked shocked for a minute, but went inside with Maille.  
  
"So your mom know's then?" Hunter asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Forced into telling them. Maille woke up screaming, Mom. They heard. I told them." I gave him a quick kiss. "So what's with the loosening up?"  
  
"Once in a lifetime thing, don't get used to it." He said, jokingly.  
  
"Don't want them to leave either, do you?" He shook his head. "Neither do I." We walked inside. Mom and the girls were standing in a circle, hugging.  
  
"Morgan, Hunter." Mom said, straightening her shirt. She came and hugged us.  
  
"Mom. We have to go." I really didn't want to say it, but we wouldn't have got away.  
  
Mom pulled back again, nodded. "Of course. Be safe." I nodded and reassured her that we would be fine, and then we left.  
  
"What are we doing today? Library, stores?" Moira asked from the back seat. She was wearing the clothes from yesterday again. Maille had gotten some from Mary K.  
  
"Hunter, can I use your phone?" I shifted in his seat, but kept his eyes on the road. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and handed it to me.*Goto Bree's house first* I told him. He turned the corner.  
  
"Hey Bree. It's Morgan. I need a favor?" I hung up, just as we pulled into Bree's drive way. "I'll be right back. Come on Moira." We got out of the car, and knocked on the door. Bree opened it almost instantly.  
  
"Hey Bree." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Morgan." She looked confused.  
  
"Right, favor. Can I borrow some clothes?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Not for me, for Moira." I pulled Moira out from behind me. Bree's face locked, her jaw dropped, eyes wide. "Just for today, we'll give them back tomorrow. Bree?" I touched her arm. She jumped, nodded, and pointed upstairs.  
  
"Who is that?" Bree asked, the second Moira was out of ear shot.  
  
"It's a long story, but she's my daughter, and out in the car is my other daughter." Bree popped her head out of the door.  
  
"Your daughters?"  
  
"From the future. Came to stop Hunter and me from dying. We wanted to have a day of fun, before we read up more on what will kill us." I said quickly.  
  
"Morgan!?" Bree said, completely startled. She was about to say something else, when Moira came back downstairs.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Bree." Moira said. She covered her mouth.  
  
"She knows. But, thanks Bree. We're off to have some fun." I grabbed Moira's hand.  
  
"Morgan?" Bree called after us. *Sorry. We'll talk later* I said to her brain. She jumped. I waved as we got in the car and left. I felt bad for leaving Bree like that. Dumping all that on her in a short second, and taking some of her clothes.  
  
"Here we are." Hunter said. He pulled next to the teller, and rolled down his window. "Four day passes please." He pulled two twenty dollar bills from his pocket and handed it to the teller. She handed him four green, paper bracelets, and watched as we put them on. She nodded, and Hunter pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"So, do any of you get sick on rides?" I asked, as we all piled out of the car. None of them really knew. I loved rides. I remember when mom and dad took Mary K and I. For some reason every year I continued to go on rides with my sister, and every year she'd puke on me. I never learned, and just kept going with her.  
  
The four of us walked through the big metal gates, leading to our day of fun. Hunter and I clasped hands, while Maille and Moira linked arms. We stuck close together, for two reasons. Protection of course, and there was really no other way to walk other than close together.  
  
"Lets go on that." Maille pointed to a huge ride that was hanging upside down, twisting. Moira's face turned green.  
  
"Moira, are you going to get sick?" Hunter asked, letting go of my hand, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know." She replied. We kept moving, looking at all the rides. Maille pulled me along by the hand, like a kid in a candy store. Hunter and Moira tried to keep up with us, but we ended up being meshed into a crowd of people.  
  
*Moira and I are going to go on some slower rides. Meet up with you two later?* Hunter sent me. I replied saying it sounded good.  
  
"Hunter and Moira are.." I started.  
  
"Going on some slower rides, I know." Maille finished. She stopped abruptly, staring at one of the rides. It shot about fifty feet in the air and flew back down.  
  
"Can you handle that?" She nodded, and we stood in line. As it moved forward, Maille got more antsy. We now stood in the front of the line.  
  
"Welcome ladies. Do you think you can handle The Drop?" He revealed his toothless grin. Shaking his bushy eyebrows a few times he let us through. We sat in two of the unoccupied seats, and pulled the harnesses down. Once the ride was full, the man came around and locked everything in place.  
  
"Have a good time ladies," he said, resting his hand on Maille knee for a second. She looked up at him, and glared. I did the same, ready to kick at any time.  
  
"Back off." She grumbled. In her hand I seen a blue glaze taking over. He laughed and walked off. "Bastard." She muttered, then looked at me. "Mom, cool down." I was about to say something, when the ride jerked, and we were headed up.  
  
"You okay?" I asked. She started laughing. Once we hit the top, we paused for a second. It jerked again, and we were going down. Maille and I yelled, just because. We weren't scared or anything, but we yelled anyways.  
  
"That was so great." Maille babbled, once we were making out way off the drop. We walked past the perverted man running the ride again. I pushed Maille on the other side of me and kept walking. I sensed him wanting something. I knew he was going to. His hand was inches from my backside when I turned around and shot a tiny blue ball at him. He froze instantly, shocked at what had hit him.  
  
"We had a great time," I told him, following Maille away. After another six rides, I decided to call Hunter. *Where are you two?*  
  
*Getting off a ride. Where are you?"  
  
*Standing in the game alley. You close by?*  
  
*No, but we'll be down there in a few minutes.* He sent back. Maille was digging money from her pockets. She must have sensed me looking at her funny.  
  
"Had some money from when we came back." She explained, handing the girl behind the booth a couple dollars. The girl handed Maille five darts, and then stood out of the way. Maille expertly threw all five, popping five of the balloons.  
  
"Good job." I said. She picked out a stuffed teddy bear with wings, and came and stood beside me. I kept craning my neck looking for any sign of Hunter or Moira. I caught sight of these two guys, smiling and coming towards Maille and I. "Come on." I grabbed her wrist and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing." She asked, stumbling behind me. I pulled her closer.  
  
"There's some creepy looking guys following us, don't look back." I whispered to her. She nodded briefly and kept walking with me. I looked up from my feet, and saw them coming at us again. Wait only one. Where was the other one.  
  
"Hello ladies. Enjoying your time here?" I turned and faced the other guy. He was completely bald, his head was shiny. He had earrings in his lip, chin eyebrow, ears and nose. He was wearing all black, with a large, long trenchcoat on.  
  
"Yes, I think they are." I turned again, the other one was behind me, standing in front of Maille. He looked a lot like the other guy. Earrings, bald. This one had a snake tattoo on his head.  
  
"Leave us alone." I grumbled. The guy behind me seized my shoulders, and held on tightly. The other guy did the same to Maille. "Leave her alone!" I yelled at him. We were both completely helpless. No way of making a ball of witch fire, because they now had our hands. Tightly. Snake head boy, was dragging Maille away. "Hey. Leave her alone!" I yelled again. They both laughed, sending a shiver through my body. They each reached into their overcoats. Why couldn't we fight them? We are both powerful witches. Oh goddess why?  
  
Please Review. 


	14. Rescued

A/N: MAN..1 day of break left..then i must go back to jail..so writing will be slower!  
  
"Hey buddy, when a girl says leave her alone, you listen." *Duck* I heard in my head. I bent downwards just in time to see a fist flying. I quickly released myself from the guys grip and ran over to Maille. Someone else had plowed snake head in the face too. I hugged Maille for all it was worth. "Are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She nodded, and clung to me. I turned to see the guys that had helped us.  
  
"Wyatt? Aidan? What are you guys doing here?" I looked at the guys I met in Scotland. They were the mirror images of each other. Twins of course. Both had short, short brown hair, with extremely dark blue eyes.  
  
"Your welcome for saving your ass Morgan, no problem." Wyatt said sarcastically. Wait, maybe it was Aidan. I never learned to tell them apart. One of them walked over to me, and picked me clear off the ground, and gave me a hug. "Good to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you too..." I trailed, seeing as I didn't know who I was talking to. He tugged his right ear, then I knew, "Aidan."  
  
"Still can't tell us apart?" Wyatt asked. He was dragging snake head over to the other attacker. "Heavy bugger he is." He grunted. They were British too.  
  
"Uh, Aidan," I mumbled. He looked at me. "Put me down." He laughed then set me back on the ground. I walked over to Wyatt, and give him a hug, then pulled Maille to my side.  
  
"Who are you cutie?" Wyatt asked Maille. She blushed hard. Wyatt was the outgoing one. Not afraid to talk to anyone, or burst in on anyone's party. I gave him my best back-of look. "What? She's a little cutie, there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"That's my daughter your talking about, so I'd watch what your saying." I turned at the voice of Hunter. He and Moira came around the corner quickly. We had some how all ended up behind all the game booths.  
  
"Hunter!" I ran over to him and nearly knocked him over. "We where getting mugged or something, and then..."  
  
"Excuse us." Three people walked right past us. One of them stopped and looked at Hunter. "Hunter old chap, how are you."  
  
"Fine thanks, Flint. What are you doing here?" He shook the man's hand.  
  
"Pick up some dark magick practitioners." He motioned to the attackers.  
  
"Wait you mean their witches?" I blurted. Flint nodded. "That's why we couldn't get away." I turned to look for Maille, who was still blushing. Wyatt was talking to her still. "Maille come here." I said, holding out my arm. She rushed over.  
  
"What do you mean get away?" Hunter looked down at me. The two other man were dragging snake head and his friend away.  
  
"They attacked us. Grabbed us, then we couldn't fight back." I told him. He looked peeved.  
  
"I should have been here to protect you two. All three of you." He pulled us all together. Flint, and the other four men disappeared leaving, Wyatt and Aidan, with us.  
  
"So, your seekers for the council then?" Hunter asked the twins stiffly.  
  
"Not a chance. We just decided to help out with this one." Aidan told him.  
  
"Oh, right. Hunter, Maille, Moira, these are my friends, Wyatt and Aidan. I met them while I was in Scotland at school. Wyatt, Aidan, this is my boyfriend Hunter. My daughters Moira and Maille." I said quickly. Wyatt and Aidan looked shocked for a second.  
  
"Are you even old enough to have daughters?" Wyatt chuckled. I knew he was joking. For the two months I was in Scotland, Wyatt and Aidan turned out to be my best friends there. We were always joking and laughing.  
  
"Dad, Sky and Alwyn are about to land." Moira said softly. I looked at her.  
  
"Wha..." Hunter stopped completely. For a second, he closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Sky just sent me a message. They're about to land." We all stared at Moira. She shrugged, walked over and picked up Maille's angel teddy bear.  
  
"Yours?" She motioned to Maille. Maille nodded. "I just knew okay? Can we stop staring at me now? Maybe we should go get Sky and Alwyn?"  
  
"I'll go. Bring them here for some fun." Hunter said. He gave me a kiss, then started to walk away, but Maille grabbed his hand.  
  
"I'm going to go with him. I can't wait to see Sky and Aunt Alwyn." I nodded and waved. They walked off to the exit.  
  
"So Moira, ready to go hit some rides? Bond with your mother now?" I said brightly. She nodded and smiled. "Care to join us?" I turned to Wyatt and Aidan.  
  
"Love to." The four of us went beck onto the main stretch.  
  
"What I don't get is why we couldn't do anything." Moira said to Aidan. He explained that the men that attacked us put a binding spell on us from afar. Thats why we couldn't fight back, that's why we didn't think to call anyone.  
  
Please Review. 


	15. Broken

A/N: AHH I have to goto jail tomorrow morning, (not real jail of course. Just to school) but I typed like mad and decided I better give another chapter before I have to slow down. I was thinking bout writing another Sweep fic, and I have two ideas and I dont know which one to pick..it's evil. For the next chapter(after this one) I have no idea what Alwyn actually looks like, so I'm just going to guess, and I'm also guessing she's 16. Well on with the chapter.  
  
For the next hour, Wyatt, Aidan, Moira and I hit the rides. After a while Wyatt and Aidan had to get back to their hotel.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Moira. Our arms linked together so we wouldn't get separated. We had gone on about every ride at least once.  
  
"I don't know. What should we do?" Moira said to me, laughing. We stood in line, for a ride called The Atomic Twister. It had buckets, two people to one, and it spun. While the little bucket spun, the arms spun, while the tower spun.  
  
"I don't know if I am going to be able to handle this." Moira said quietly. I unhooked my arm from hers, and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"You'll be fine." I told her. She shrugged, but then confidently nodded. "Let's do this." We stepped up and got into one of the buckets. The man came around and locked us in place. He sent our cart spinning.  
  
"Mom. I have a bad feeling about this." Moira said to be quietly. I looked at her, with concern pouring from my eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want to get off." I cast out my senses. She was truly worried, but was trying to push it down. "Let's get off."  
  
She shook her head, and smiled lightly, "No, it's okay. Just nerves I guess. It's fine." I stared at her. "Really, mom, it's fine don't worry about it." She waved her hand at me, and relaxed herself. The ride jolted and started.  
  
We were spinning so fast, I almost thought I didn't hear a creak. Suddenly everything was going slow in my eyes. A bolt broke, and fell into our bucket's spinner, jamming it. We were now only doing two spins, instead of three. Next the screw started rattling. I heard more metal screech and looked up. The bar holding us was dented badly, and had a crease in it. It was bending. Quickly!  
  
"Mom!" Moira yelled. She was watching it to. I thought back to the time Hunter and I broke into Afton's and I found the code. A picture of Maille putting that glass back together filled my mind. She got it from me. That meant I could do it. Maybe, just maybe I can bend it back, I thought. I concentrated on the bar, blocking everything else out of my mind. I set my mind to the bar, picturing it bending back, and being whole again. I pushed the metal back to the full circular way it should be. It was fixed.  
  
"Thank the godd..." my side of the bucket dropped.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Morgan!" I let out a scream. The brakes were screeching, trying desperately to halt. Moira's hands were wrapped vice grip hard around my arm.  
  
"Mom, you gotta help me." Moira yelled. The ride had yet to stop. I looked up at her, shifting. Bad idea. The bucket tipped more and I fell out. "Oh god." Moira grabbed my wrist, and closed her eyes. "Hilfe,"  
  
One of the arms stopped spinning. We only had one left turning. I caught glimpses of Maille slouched against Hunter, him supporting her fully. Sky and a girl watching in horror. A crowd started to form.  
  
"Verwenden Sie meine Energie, helfen Sie ihr!" Moira screamed. The ride stopped completely. I swung forward, losing grip on Moira's arm. I crashed down onto the metal flooring hard. I could feel my eyes roll, and it fell into dark.  
  
Roughly translated(i used google.ca's language tools) In german Hilfe-Help verwenden Sie meine energie helfen sie ihr-use my power, help her Please review. 


	16. Wake up

A/N: THANK THE peoples, only one day of school left! till next monday  
  
I was walking up the stairs to my house. Hunter's house. As I took each step, another was added. Hunter stood with a brunette little girl, a blonde toddler, and a baby wrapped in a blanket. They weren't getting any closer, but they weren't getting any farther away. They were there but just out of reach.  
  
"Morgan, you can never have te family you want. Never"  
  
"No." I whispered, yet it echoed.  
  
"She'll wake up Mrs. Rowlands, don't worry. She's a strong girl." It took a second for it to register who was talking.. Sky. I think. I didn't want to open my eyes, for some reason.  
  
"I know she will dear. I know." Mom replied.  
  
"What I want to know, is why she couldn't have stopped it. You are all witches, why didn't you help her?" Mary K angrily said. It sent a shiver up my spine.  
  
"Mary Kathleen!" Mom scolded. I blinked quickly, my eyes not adjusting to the lights.  
  
"Mary K it wasn't their fault." I said, clearing the sleep from my throat. I felt all eyes turn to me. Mom, Dad, Mary K, Hunter, Sky, Maille, Moira and a girl I assumed was Alwyn.  
  
"Your awake!" They all exclaimed at once. Hunter, who was closest smoothered me in kisses. Everyone else soon got their turn. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell from the ride." Moira told me, hugging me tightly. Dad ran off to find a doctor. "You fell, and you shouldn't have."  
  
"Moira, honey, don't blame yourself." Hunter said sternly. Dad came back with a doctor, and cleared everyone away from me. He pulled out a flashlight, and made me follow the light with my eyes. He did a few other things then said, "Your leg isn't broken, or sprained, but you might not want to walk on it for a week. You got quite a few bruises on your arms, and leg, and a tiny concussion. I'm sure you can feel that gash above your eye, which by the way we stitched up. Other than that your fine."  
  
"So, does that mean I can go home?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, and I clapped joyfully. "Do you want to rent some crutches?"  
  
"No, that's fine, we have some at home." Dad told him. He nodded, shook dad's hand, then left. "So Morgan, I'll go bring the car around. We'll let you get dressed." He kissed my forehead, and walked out of the room, with mom and Mary K.  
  
"Hullo Morgan." Sky waved and smiled, giggling slightly.  
  
"Hey Sky. Welcome back to Widow's Vale. Watching me fly from a ride wasn't exactly what I was expecting."  
  
"Neither was I. Hunter, I'll go grab your car if you want to talk to Morgan." She offered. Hunter dug in his pocket, and fished out his keys. He tossed them over to Sky, and she walked out gracefully.  
  
"Well mom, I gotta say you scared the hell out of us." Moira laughed uneasily. "Dad was pacing so much, we all thought he might burn a hole in the ground."  
  
"Hunter," a small, blonde haired girl stood furthest away from me. Hunter turned to her. "I think I'm going to go.." He walked over to her and pulled her to me.  
  
"Morgan, this is my sister. Alwyn, this is Morgan." I smiled at Alwyn. She looked a lot like Hunter. Blonde hair, pale skin, green eyes. She was a lot shorter though, couldn't be much taller than 5'4.  
  
"Hunter talks about you a lot on the phone." Alwyn said shyly. I blushed. "All the time." She added. I blushed harder.  
  
Hunter noticed and laughed. *We are going to have two daughters, and me talking about you makes you blush?*  
  
"Well, Alwyn, he talks about you quite a lot to." I mumbled, trying to push the images out of my head, and keep my cheeks from starting on fire.  
  
"Come on Auntie, let's go, and let Mom get dressed." Maille said. She looked at me quickly, then looked away. *Maille?* She ignored me, then took Moira and Alwyn away. I looked at Hunter.  
  
"She's blaming herself." He sighed.  
  
My eyes widened, "What?! She couldn't have done anything! I couldn't do anything. Why does she blame herself for everything?" I grumbled. Hunter sat down beside me. I started to get up, but realized I was wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns with the open flap in the back. I dropped back down.  
  
"Need some help?" Hunter asked, rising out of his seat.  
  
"Actually, yea. What happened to my clothes? Where are they?" I couldn't see them anywhere in my room. Hunter scratched his nose.  
  
"They kinda had to cut them. Your leg was really swollen, and...." I groaned. There went my favorite pair of jeans. "I guess we all forgot about that. I'll go tell your mom. She can bring you some." He turned, but I grabbed his elbow.  
  
"Are you taking Moira, Maille, Alwyn and Sky back to your house?" He nodded. "You know, you should go back to the carnival. Win your girl's some stuff to take back to the future with them."  
  
"Morgan?! You just flew off a ride at this carnival, I don't want to go back there."  
  
"That was a ride, not a game. I just want Maille to forget about this. Take her mind off blaming herself. Please. Win them all something pretty." I batted my eyelashes the best I knew how, and gave him my puppy dog face.  
  
"What about you?" He asked. I looked at him with a strange look.  
  
"I can't walk. What am I supposed to do. Take them. Have fun."  
  
"Maybe." He replied, squeezing my hand, then going out the door. I was alone again. Alone, sore and extremely tired. I fell asleep again.  
  
Please review! 


	17. Lovely Couch

A/N: MAN i so did not intend on taking this long to update, but homework is like my new shadow. Today was the first day without any homework. But i figured i better type now, seeing as i have none, and seeing as how i cant really move. I buggered up my knee. Poor knee. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Mom and Mary K came back to the hospital with clothes. I got dressed slowly and they wheeled me out to the car.  
  
"Everything hurts," I complained from the backseat.  
  
"Duh Morgan," Mary K giggled. I wanted to reach out and give her a punch, but I was to weak. Weak and in some serious pain. The doctor had given dad a prescription for pain killers for me, so dad went to get those. Mom pulled in the driveway, and she and Mary K scrabbled out of the car to help me out. The three of us hobbled in the house, after Mom unlocking the front door.  
  
"Maybe we'll set you up on the couch for a couple of days." Mom said, letting me drop onto the soft couch. Soft, soft couch, which I lay down on. Ahh, good soft couch. How I love this couch, which is weird because normally I couldn't care less, because I rarely spent time on this couch. But for now, I love this couch.  
  
Two finger's snapped in front of my face, bringing my out of my love speech for the couch in my head. "Do you want the bed pulled out on it?" She nodded towards the couch.  
  
"Uh, sure. I think I want to change. These are to tight for these bruises." I attempted to stand, but fell against the armchair. Mary K took off up the stairs, and mom came around the corner, with sheets and blankets of all types. She busied herself with pulling out the hide-a-bed and putting all the sheets on it. I felt completely helpless.  
  
A couple minutes later, Mary K came down, juggling two crutches and some clothes for me. She handed them to me with a huff, and flopped on the floor, petting my cat.  
  
"Thanks." I put the crutches under my arms, and hopped along into the computer room to change.  
  
Dad came home with my lovely pain killers, and I lay on my new bed, with a nice cold cloth on my forehead. My head had started pounding again.  
  
I groaned and rolled my neck to the side, crunching a piece of paper. Opening my eyes, I spotted a piece of paper that I was laying on. I painfully pulled my arm up, and read it.  
  
Morgan,  
We went to Aunt Eileen's. We should be home at 11. We didn't want to wake you up. Hunter called, and wants you to call him back. Hope your feeling better when you wake up. Supper is in the oven. Love everyone  
  
"Oven," I looked at the door leading to the kitchen. "So far away." I mumbled. "Maybe I can just..." I drained that idea. I'm not hungry anyways, told myself. I looked near my feet where the cordless phone lay. I dialed Hunter's number and waited.  
  
"Morgan, how are you?" Sky asked.  
  
I laughed, "Been better when I was drunk and throwing up. I can barely move." She laughed. I heard some commotion in the background. Hunter was telling Sky to give him the phone, and Sky was teasing him.  
  
"Morgan, love, how are you?"  
  
"I can't move, I have a headache and my ankle hurts. I'm great." I told him sarcastically. "What are you doing?" I heard Hunter said in a minute away from the phone.  
  
"It's madness over here. Four girls Morgan. Four. I love them all, but it's all make-up and boys and clothes. I'm going crazy." I laughed even though it hurt. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Laughing at you. Other than that nothing. Everyone went to my Aunt's house." I blushed at his next comment, and I don't know why.  
  
"Your home. Alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think it would be appropriate if I came over to keep you company? Escape from my lovely cousin, sister and daughters, and their talkings?" I could tell he would beg.  
  
"Perfectly. I'll be waiting.." I hung up without either of us saying bye. He could get me food.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I didn't sense anyone being here though? Maybe the pain killer's were dulling me out. Figuring it was Hunter I called out, "Come in."  
  
I looked up from my position laying on my bed. "Get the hell out!"  
  
Please Review! 


	18. Caught

A/N: Sorry again for the wait. School blows. Work blows. LOL well here's the next chapter. Sorry, if any of ya were waiting!!Some hunter/morganis for ya'll!  
  
"Please hear me out Morgan!" He begged. He's lucky I couldn't move, because I would have been up and kicking.  
  
"Don't you know th meaning of get out. Can't you tell you are clearly not wanted here?!" I stood up from my bed, forgetting all about the pain running through my body. I collapsed, falling to the ground. Killian rushed over and to help me up. "Don't touch me." I shriveled up against the armchair. He bent down and stared me straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Morgan,"he said softly. He tried to help me up, but I refused the help. Using the armchair, I hoisted myself up.  
  
"Killian, go away. I can't take seeing you right now. Go." I cried. He shrunk away from me.  
  
"I'm not evil Morgan. Remember that. Call if you need me. Us." He opened the door, taking one last look at me and left. Dammit Killian, I thought, pushed myself back onto my bed, tears in my eyes.  
  
"Morgan?" I heard Hunter's voice from the front door. He walked in and looked at me. "Are you okay?" He bolted towards me, and hugged me lightly.  
  
I sat up straighter, "I'm fine, just fine." He sat back in front of me and peered at me. He made me raise my head, so he could look into my eyes. My soul.  
  
"Why are you about to cry?" He asked me quietly. I shifted my eyes, thinking quickly of a believable excuse. I didn't want to tell him about Killian.  
  
"I bumped my ankle," lying quickly, I looked at my ankle. It was wrapped in a tensor bandage. Hunter shifted, raising his hand, and stretching his arm. His hand gently lay on it. He muttered a few words in another language, and I instantly felt better.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered. I felt completely weak under his gaze.  
  
"When do you expect your parent's and sister will be home?" He breathed.  
  
"Ten at the earliest," I squeaked. Hunter grinned widely. My courage, and curiosity got the best of me, "what's running through that dirty mind of yours Mr. Niall?"  
  
"I'm a nineteen year old male, alone at his girlfriends house. Do you really want to know Mrs. Future-Niall?" I bit my lip. Damn him for being to sexy. We suddenly got into a nice session of making out.  
  
"Ow!"I yelped. Hunter had touched a sensitive bruise. His hand recoiled, then he pulled back.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Are you alright?" He asked, breathing hard. I closed my eyes and nodded. The bruise he touched was the worst one, on my whole body. The one on my knee. It was the first part of me that hit the ground when I fell. My stomach gave a low rumble, startling us both.  
  
He laughed and stood up, suddenly leaving me cold. "Would you like me to find you some food?" I smiled and blinked a bunch of times.  
  
"I would get up, but ya know," I motioned to my body. He chuckled and came close to my face, "Is great." Kissing my forehead, careful to stay away from the stitches, then walked into the kitchen. Leaving me to fight down redness in my face.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" Hunter called. I heard the fridge open. I remembered my little note from everyone.  
  
"It's in the oven." I yelled back. He came back into the living room, with a plate steaming warm. He helped me eat it.  
  
"Want to watch a movie?" I asked. He nodded, then walked over and picked a movie, then popped in into the VCR. We sat in silence, his arm loosely around my shoulder.  
  
"Cold?" He got up and grabbed an afghan blanket that was hanging on the back of another couch. He sat back down, and tossed it over us.  
  
"Thank you," I said quietly. He looked at me, slightly surprised.  
  
"What for?" he kissed my forehead lightly.  
  
"Coming over, taking care of me. You didn't have to," I covered my mouth, yawning.  
  
"I do have to take care of you. Your going to be my wife one day Morgan. It's my job. Besides, I wanted to. Goddess your beautiful." I smiled, and turned back to the movie. My ego was about to blow up. I could feel the happiness bubbling in my stomach, as my eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"Morgan Rowlands!" I jumped. Oh no. Hunter and I had fallen asleep. On the couch. Both covered in a blanket. The same blanket.  
  
Please Review. 


	19. Mistrust

A/N: About now, i realized that morgan and hunter were on a BED not a couch. Whoops..i blame it on my being sick. Yea yea i do. LOL  
  
"Mom, what's with all the..." Mary k looked at us, open mouthed. I didn't so much see it, as felt it. The tv was humming, screen ful of white buzzing snow. Guess I better face the music. I sat up, pulling away from Hunter.  
  
"Uh.." I didn't know what to say. Mom was red in the face. Mary K was shocked beyond shocked. Dad...dad came up behind mom, and instantly started fuming.  
"Morgan! Explain yourself right now!" Mom and dad yelled. Hunter jolted and rubbed his eyes like a two year old. *Not the time to be cute* I sent him, with dry humor. He looked at me, then followed my eyes to my parents.  
  
"Uh, Mary K, Mr. Rowlands. Mrs. Rowlands," he nodded weakly. Dad ordered Mary K upstairs, and practically kicking and screaming, she went. Then both mom and dad stared at me expectantly, mom's foot tapping repeatedly on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Mom, dad..." I stood up, with the help of Hunter. Mom and dad looked at each other and then back to us.  
  
"Sit down." Mom told us. We both obediently sat. They came into the living room and sat in front of us. No one spoke for what seemed like hours. I didn't even have to reach out to feel how mad my parents were. Mad, surprised, scared, mad, betrayed and MAD.  
  
"Morgan, I think we have been quite fair with you this past year. Letting you..learn and practice your heritage. We've allowed you to skip church. We've allowed you to goto Hunter's whenever you wanted. We've accepted who and what you are. Let you goto that school this summer. We accepted seeing your future daughter," she paused looking at dad.  
  
"You know the rules Morgan. No boys allowed in the house, especially when we aren't home."  
  
"And ESPECIALLY not at one in the morning!" Mom added. I looked up at the clock. One oh four AM. Oh goddess.  
  
I started to speak but Hunter got to it first. "I'm really sorry about this, but you both have to know, that I love Morgan to much to do anything she doesn't want me to. Me being here is as much my fault as it is hers. I just wanted to come over and help her out. She couldn't move."  
  
"Nothing happened! We were watching a movie, and fell asleep. That's it." I told them sternly. "Look, before this very second, I have respected everything you have ever told me to do. When my grades were slipping down the drain, I pulled them right back up. Did I not. If you can't trust me, just say it." I looked down at Hunter and my hands. Hooked together.  
  
Mom and dad glanced at each other. I swear they can talk to each other in their minds, just like me. Mom sighed, "It's not that we don't trust you, Morgan, it's just..." she stopped not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's just what Mom? You don't trust Hunter?"  
  
"That's not true Morgan. We trust Hunter!"  
  
"You just don't trust us when we're together." I rudely growled. Neither mom or dad said anything. "I'm not stupid, I WILL graduate, before anything big happens. I swear. No kids, no marriage until I'm reading, which certainly isn't right now."  
  
*Maybe I should go." Hunter's voice echoed through my head. I looked at my parents, then back to him. *Goddess, don't I wish I could come.* I sent back.  
  
"Hunter's going to go." I said, breaking the nasty silence. He nodded and stood.  
  
"Sorry for all this trouble," he said whispering my ear, as he gave me a quick kiss. He straighten and looked at my parents. "I didn't mean to stay this late. I'm sorry for causing all this trouble, but I do love Morgan, and I wouldn't hurt her. I hope you do know that." He gave me one last smile, and went for his coat and left. They waited until his car was gone, to start talking again.  
  
"Morgan,"  
  
"Save it. I'm not a baby anymore, and I can make decisions for myself. You know how I feel about him. Clearly, you don't trust me. You also know that we do get married and have kids, but that's not for a long while. Why can you not except that. Mom, you seemed perfectly fine meeting your granddaughters, and now, Hunter comes over to help me, because I cant move, and you get mad. Maybe you guys shouldn't have left. Did you not think I couldn't move? I'm going to bed." I lay down, ignoring the pain as I did so. Mom and dad must have gotten my point because they left. I felt terrible for yelling at them, but I guess I had to do it.  
  
Please Review. 


	20. Breakfast

A/N: Hey...love my teachers, they havent been giving me h/w much..and i probably just cursed it, but owell. Anyways, im trying something new with uploading, so if it's all bunchy up, wait a bit, cause ill change it if it is.  
  
When I woke, I knew Mom, Dad and Mary K would be gone. I was right. Stretching lazily, I felt a large warm lump laying on my stomach. Reaching down, I stroked Dagda. He purred softly, then sprung up and away. I closed my eyes again, suddenly getting the smell of toast, pop tarts and pancakes cross my mind. No, cross my sense of smell. Reaching out, I realized it wasn't only Dagda and I in the house.  
"Good morning, great mother of mine," Moira waltzed into the living room, wearing one of Hunter's shirts, and a pair of my jeans. Over that, she was wearing an apron, covered in little flowers. I laughed. Her long brown hair was swept up into a neat ponytail and was swinging as she walked closer. I laughed harder, making my stomach vibrate. Her face was covered in flour.  
"What?!" She asked, smiling. I reached out, noticing it didn't hurt to do so, and wiped some flour off her nose. I lifted my finger to show her. "Oh," she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "We decided to make you some breakfast from scratch. Well, Sky and Auntie did anyways. I just got in the way. Dad and Maille are the real cooks besides you, but they didn't come."  
Shock crossed my face. "Why not? Where are they?"  
"At Dad's place, feeling all guilty and junk. It was a sad sight really. Dad told us what happened this morning. Got caught by gramma and grandpa, on the bed at one in the morning. Nasty deal mom." Clearly, Moira took after Hunter in being a morning person. "So us three girls, decided to come make you some breakfast, then kidnap you. I really wanna see Robbie and Bree again. Their great. Maybe they can help us with the search." She popped up, and bounced off to the kitchen. I groaned and closed my eyes again.  
"Morning Morgan. Breakfast?" Sky came into see me. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Did you get a taste of perky Miss Moira?" She came over to help me stand, as I put the crutches under my arms.  
"Did I ever. She takes after her dad." We hobbled, well I did, Sky walked normally, to the kitchen. She helped me sit, then set my crutches aside.  
"Hello Alwyn." I said tiredly. She was washing the pans they had used.  
"Oh, good morning Morgan. Good to see you not in a hospital bed." She smiled brightly, reminding me greatly of Hunter.  
"Thanks. It's good to not be in a hospital bed. Its good to be able to move again too." I smelt the air again. "Smells good, whatever you did cook." Moira came into the kitchen, from wherever she was and stood beside Alwyn. I smirked. Moira was at least 5'7, around the same height as me. Alwyn was barely 5'4. Moira wrapped her arm around her tiny Aunt Alwyn's shoulder. Sky came over to me and plopped a plate of food in front of me.  
"Enjoy." I dug in. "You two are great cooks!" I said, before I put another mouthful of pancakes in my mouth.  
Moira smiled and sat down beside me, a hand behind her back. "My contribution to breakfast," she plopped a diet coke on the table.  
"That's my girl!" I laughed and took a good, long sip. "Now that hits the spot." Alwyn finished with the dishes, and join us at the table.  
"So Hunter filled us in on the whole situation. You don't by chance have any books here? We could read while you eat." Alwyn said. For being only sixteen years old, she was very grown up.  
"Yea, there in my room. On my desk I..." I stopped talking completely. Moira blinked, and the books scattered across the table. "On the table. Moira?!"  
"Holy," Sky and Alwyn whispered at the same time. Moira grabbed the nearest book, and started flipping pages. After a few minutes, she realized we were all still staring at her.  
"What? Okay, we know I'm powerful, and I was just trying to help out. Can we stop staring, and read. Please." After a few seconds of not moving, we all grabbed a book.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing," I said finally, closing my book. Alwyn sat her head in the palms, then looked around the table with happy eyes.  
"I've read about it before. See, I'm kind of a book worm, and I read just because. Dragon Spirit. Scottish folktale! That's where I read it. It's a folktale."  
I smiled, beaming at my soon to be sister-in-law. "Did you by chance bring the book with you?" We all looked at her hopefully. She scanned her mind then frowned. "No. But I know what it looks like, what it's called. Is there a library in this town?"  
"Yes. It's open at 11am." Throwing a quick glance to the oven clock, it was 10:30. "I'll get dressed, then we can called Hunter and Maille and tell them to meet us there?" I suggested.  
"Call Bree and Robbie too!" Moira added.  
"Sounds like a plan." Sky nodded approvingly, as did Alwyn.  
"I'll go grab you some clothes." Moira bounced off her chair, and bolted upstairs.  
We all stared at her. "She's a...real perky girl." Alwyn said. I nodded and laughed. "That's my niece I tell ya. Hunter was the exact same before...Linden." Silene rested over the room, leaving it filled with tension. Luckily, Moira came prancing downstairs, clothes hanging off her arm.  
"There ya go." She handed then too me, then took them back and helped me stand.  
After getting dressed, which was very difficult, I went to grab my coat. "I hate crutches." I groaned. Alwyn laughed, and came to help.  
"Sky and Moira are in the car." After shuffling one foot into a shoe, and making sure my other foot was wrapped in many warm socks, we went out to the car.  
"I called Robbie," Moira started. "He thought I was you."  
"I called Hunter and Maille. Their meeting us there." Sky said, shifting the car into gear.  
"I phoned Bree too, but she wasn't home." Moira added. The rest of the way was riding in silence.  
  
Please Review. 


	21. Finding an Answer

A/N:Well, since im at home sick, i decided to give everyone another bit.  
  
Hunter and Maille pulled into the parking lot at the same time as us. Robbie was right behind. We all piled out of our respected cars. I never realized how much of a pain it was with crutches. The last time I had hurt my leg and need them, was when I was ten. At that time I loved them. Now, I wished I didn't need them.  
"Morgan, what happened?" Robbie asked, rushing over.  
"I decided to take some unexpected flying lessons. Off a ride." I said sarcastically. He stared at me for a second, and I knew he had no idea what I had just said. "We went to the carnival, Moira and I were on a ride, it broke, I fell, went ker-splat on the ground."  
"What?! Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, just fine. A little sore, but fine." I assured him. He and Hunter shook hands, then Robbie said hello to Sky.  
"Umm, hi." Robbie said to Moira, Maille and Alwyn. I looked at them, then Robbie.  
"Oh, Robbie. Hunter's sister, Alwyn." The nodded at each other briefly, "and Moira and Maille Niall."  
"Niall?"  
"Ya, they're kinda our," I shook my hand between Hunter and I, "daughters. Before you give me a crazy look, yes I'm serious, and no I'm not crazy. They came from the future, which is why we asked you to come here. We need help."  
Robbie looked dazed, "uh, sure. What do you need?" We started walking to the door.  
"See, the reason Moira and Maille are here, is because..." I trailed making sure Moira and Maille were far enough away from us. "Hunter and I die in the future. Some demon kills us. So now, we are trying to find a way to stop it before it starts."  
After explaining everything to Robbie, we got down to work. We searched the selves for the book Alwyn spoke about earlier. After not being able to find it upstairs, they decided to go downstairs and look.  
"We'll be back." Hunter said, brushing hair away from my face. They left me there, surrounded in books. I sighed, and looked up to grab the oldest looking one. I growled, "Killian!" grabbing my crutches, I hobbled over to the table he was hunched over. I smacked the leg of his chair with the end of my left crutch.  
"What are you doing here!" I ask in a loud, harsh whisper. He looked up surprised.  
"Morgan...Hi. What happened?"  
"Shut up and answer my question. What are you doing here?" I looked at the books scattered across his table. They were all the ones we couldn't find.  
"Reading." He stated simply. "Just like everyone else here." He looked back down at his book. I glared at him, then turned to leave. "Morgan wait." he sighed. I twisted myself, so I was looking at him again. "I know your extremely mad at me right now, but you have to understand. I don't want to steal anyone's power. I want to help."  
"Killian," I started, by he cut me off.  
"Here, the answers are all in here. I want to help you Morgan. I may not like the seeker that much, but you are my sister. And those girls will be my nieces. I love you, and those girls. Don't you see that's why I changed. Remember that Morgan." He stood up handing me a small pocket sized book. It was old, and wilted. He brushed my cheek with a brotherly kiss, and walked out of the library. A tear slipped out of my eye. Never in my life, in my time of being a witch, had I ever felt that much emotion. That much sadness, regret, guilt, anger. Yet, the one that stood out most, then feeling that was most clearly there, and not tied to another, was love. Love was the only thing keeping him sane.  
"Thanks," I whispered, so quietly I barely heard it. I made my way slowly back to the table, with the book clutched in my hand. I sat down, and opened the book to the page Killian had left it on.  
  
Dragon Spirit: This mystical spirit is said to take over bodies, and drive the owners sprits out. The specific destiny of the dragon spirit is said to have been pinpointed by the sender. Once the spirit is inside the destination, it brutally eats their insides, and drinks the blood. It is near impossible to get rid of the dragon spirit once it is inside the target body, and it is near impossible to stop once it has its target in range. Though there is ways to stop the dragon spirit, it is complicated. One way is to stop the sender before they can start. The only other way to stop the dragon spirit is to actually kill the victim before anything can happen.  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I yelled, only to be shushed by a librarian. I blushed lightly, then let the book go. I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it.  
"Morgan, hello." I looked up at the slithering voice. Dusty and Darnel Davis. Dusty hated me the second she had met me in school over summer. I was more powerful then her, and I was three years younger still. She was a short, plump girl with short blonde hair. Her brother Darnel...Darnel was constantly telling me he loved me, from the day I met him. Saying I was his soul mate.  
"Dusty. Darnel. What are you doing here?" I said cooly. They were smirking evilly, making me less than nervous. They weren't dangerous, no matter what they thought.  
"Passing through." Darnel replied, replacing his smirk with his 'picking you up' smile. Clearly, I could tell they were lying.  
"Passing through, yet your in a library?"  
This time, Dusty gave me a dirty look. "Yes, do you have a problem with that? Your not the center of everything in this town, are you? I didn't think so."  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, then became aware of Hunter, and everyone else behind me.  
"Seeker," Darnel hissed. I looked up at Hunter. They knew him? How could they know him?  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Hunter asked pleasantly, looking between the two people in front of us.  
Dusty looked like a dog, baring her teeth. "Does the name Davis ring any bells. Derek Davis?" Hunter stared into space for a second, then a frown graced his handsome face.  
"I stripped his powers about two years ago." God, it's amazing how he can remember all these people. "He was practicing dark magick. It was my job."  
"What a great job. Taking people's lives away from them," growled Darnel.  
Hunter glared at them, "I only did, what he was doing. At least I didn't kill him." The three of them glared at each other for a good solid minute, before Sky stepped in.  
"If you'll excuse us," she said pointedly. Dusty and Darnel turned on there heels and stomped off. The six of them sat down at the table, all with a book in hand. None of us spoke, but started flipping. Obviously, Dusty and Darnel was a bad subject. Everyone else was deep in their reading, and I was staring into space. I looked down at the book Killian had given me. The pages had flipped. Might as well read them, I thought.  
  
Early effects of targeted dragon spirit persons: tend to feel drowsy, weak, unlucky, and sick. There has been only once, where the dragon spirit had been stopped after being sent out. It was said, that a powerful groups of witches stopped it seconds before entering the recipients body. Using a powerful spell, then spirit blew away before it could touch the target, however the target was already down. After three weeks, the target was fully recovered. It is unknown what spell they had used, but people believe it had worked.  
  
"Umm, guys, I think I got something here." I said slowly, loving this book. 


	22. Alyce Meets Maille

A/N: Yes sir peoples. I am cranking out chapters like mad. I was hope sick today from school, and other than sleep i had nothing to do all day. So here you go. Chapters21-24.  
  
"This is great." Alwyn exclaimed. The seven of us where sitting in a park, eating ice cream that Robbie had graciously boughten us.  
"Got a job," he informed us. I was sitting between Hunter legs, with a pen and a note pad in my hands. I had curled my knee up to write on, the other one stretched out by Hunter's uselessly. Sky, Maille and Moira were gabbing about something like make-up or hair, and Alwyn and Robbie had taken a shine to each other.  
"So do you think this will work?" I asked Hunter, jotting down some notes for a spell. We had come up with the idea of making our own chants and spells to fight off the Dragon Spirit. Moira, Maille and Sky got up, and out of no where, a ball appeared. I sensed a power surge from Maille. They went off a little ways, and started tossing it around. Robbie and Alwyn got up, announcing they were going for a walk.  
"Let's see. We have the daughter of Maeve and Ciaran. The granddaughters of them, our daughter. Then we have me,"  
"A great witch." I said, tilting my head up to kiss his chin.  
"It'll work like a charm." Hunter looked up, to see Robbie and Alwyn walking into the forest. "I see Robbie likes my dear sister."  
I looked up from my writing, and caught a lat glimpse of them, walking hand in hand. "He and Bree must have broken up."  
"I don't know what to think of it." Hunter thoughtfully said.  
"Well, at least it's Robbie. You know he's a great guy, and won't do anything to hurt her. He's too nice to do that." I looked over at Sky, Moira and Maille. A couple little kids had joined them. The ball had gotten bigger.  
"I wonder where they get that from," Hunter said, leaning back on his hands.  
"It's kinda creepy actually. If they can make things appear out of no where." I told him. He agreed, and leaned up, looking over my shoulder. "What do you got?"  
Lifting my paper, I showed him the random words I had written down. "Nothing much. It's not like I've done this before. I don't even know were to begin. Rhyme, don't rhyme. English, not English."  
"Write anything that comes to mind. It doesn't matter." I looked down at the words I had written. Power, strength, death, spirit, Roirdan, Goddess, and help. Hunter started laughing, and I looked up. He was watching Moira get tackled by three little boys. She fell down, them climbing on her. She was faking everything, to make them feel strong. Then she lay there not moving. One by one, then boys got off her. When the last one, the youngest and smallest one, started to move away frightened, she sat up and grabbed him, tickling his sides. They all collapsed laughing, as Maille did the same to another kid. A girl with little red pigtails.  
"There great with kids." Hunter murmured.  
"Yea, now hopefully they won't have any until they graduate." I chuckled. A short lady walked over to us, and as she came closer I recognized her.  
"Morgan dear, I seen those girls with you. I can't say how much they are helping me out. See, I'm babysitting, and I decided to bring them here. So many of those little dears, so much energy. I thought I'd bring them here to run it off. Must I say, those girls are helping them. Are you related to them?"  
"There my cousins,"Hunter said proudly. Well, at least he wasn't flat out lying. One of them was his cousin.  
"They are pretty good, aren't they Mrs. Peterson." I agreed.  
"So Morgan, your mom said you went to school this summer. Where did you go? How was it?"  
"Scotland. It was great. I learned a lot, got to see a new place. It was wonderful there, but I have to say I missed home." I tucked my note pad under Hunter's outstretched leg.  
"That's good. Well dear, I better go check up on these kids. I hope your cousins tired them out," she smiled warmly at Hunter. He grinned and nodded. Mrs. Peterson walked towards the group. I pulled my pen and note pad back out.  
"So, what's the plan, exactly." I asked Hunter, studying my paper. I jotted down a few more words.  
"You, Moira, Maille and I write spells. Get the girls to send us into our future bodies, with all the knowledge we have now. While we are in the future, Sky and Alwyn will lead a circle here, and pull us out incase anything happens."  
"Sounds good." My mind jolted suddenly, a spell waiting to be written. I flipped the page, and furiously began writing.  
"Wow." Hunter handed me back the note pad.  
"Do you think it will work?" I took it back ,and looked it over again. My spell was done. Hunter smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"I know it will." Moira, Sky and Maille came running back over to us, completely wiped. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"  
Sky laughed, "I can't wait till these two are born," she nodded at Moira and Maille. "It will be great."  
"I finished my spell. Hunter thinks it will work." I handed it to Sky, who read it and passed it to Maille. Finally Moira read it and smiled brightly.  
"I have to purely agree with him too! Pure genius, Mom." The five of us sat and waiting for Alwyn and Robbie to come back. When they did, we got up and left. I went with Hunter and Maille. Sky, Alwyn and Moira decided to go collect some pine cones, leaves, grass and stone for the coming circle. Robbie followed them in his car.  
"So when are we doing this?" I asked. I was seated beside Hunter in his car. Maille sat in the back silently.  
"As soon as possible. I was thinking on Saturday. We would be having a circle anyways. We'll have to tell everyone of course."  
"Maille? What do you think about Saturday?" I looked behind me. Maille blinked, as if she wasn't even looking at me. She was staring into my eyes. "Maille!?"  
"Huh, Saturday, yea sure." She rested her elbow on the window sill, and put her head on her fist. We arrived in Red Kill in no time.  
The bell jingled as we walked in. Alyce stepped out of a back room, semi-hidden by a curtain of beads, with a book in her hands.  
"Hello Alyce." Hunter politely said. She looked up from her book and grinned.  
  
Please Review. 


	23. The Plan

A/N: Enjoy  
  
Alyce nearly dropped her book. "D-daughter?" She stuttered. I gave her the quick note version of what was happening. "Starlocket must help." She said instantly.  
"Alyce,"  
"No! We must help. I insist. Neither of you will die, no one will." She said sternly. Neither Hunter or I dared to argue, and Maille just nodded. "So what will you be needing then?" I dug in my pocket, pulling out the list I had made in the car ride over.  
"We will need: one black candle, one red candle, one green candle, one white candle, and a blue one. Basil, bay, cloves, mugwart, sage, and parsley. Anything else?" I asked looking to Hunter and Maille. Neither of them said anything.. Alyce hurried around behind the counter, setting things on it.  
"There, that should be all." She said, setting everything carefully in a bag. I dug in my pocket, attempting to give her money. She wouldn't hear of it. "When is everything happening?"  
I looked at Hunter. "Nothing is confirmed, but Saturday." I grabbed Maille's hand, feeling her nerves working themselves into knots.  
"Please tell me when it is decided." She asked kindly. I nodded, and assured her we would, and thanked her a million times for everything.  
"She's a nice lady." Maille said, after we left the store. We were headed back to the car, when I stopped abruptly. Hunter and Maille kept walking, as if they didn't realize I was frozen in this spot. I looked every way, and sent my senses out.  
"Miss Rowlands." I looked to my left. It was one of my teachers from Scotland. She dropped her hand, and I could move again. I seen Maille stop and look behind her. Then she stopped Hunter.  
"Ms. Hart." She was the one teacher in Scotland, that wasn't in awe with my powers. "What are you doing in the states?"  
"Never you mind that," she replied, plastering a fake smile on her face. "How are you?"  
"Fine." I answered quickly. I was always on edge around her. "But if you don't mind, I have to go." I walked quickly away, glancing back. She was still standing there, watching me leave. We got to the car, and waited for Hunter to unlock the doors.  
"Who was that?" Maille asked.  
I shuttered, "Ms. Hart from Scotland. She was one of my teachers. I don't think she.." I looked over the top of the car. What was going on? Six people from Scotland all spontaneously here at the same time? These two, however were familiar, more so then the rest. These two, were my room mates. "Pacer, Hannah." I called. Both girls looked at me, smiled and came running.  
Pacer got to me first. Normally, she would have been hugging me to death, because that was the kind of person she was. She must have seen the crutches, so she didn't.  
"Morgan! How lovely to see you." Pacer said. She was a sight to see. Her thick hair, was braided into a million tiny braids. How I remember those braids. I helped do them. Hannah and I had spent our whole free day braiding them. If that wasn't enough, every single braid was a different color.  
"Yea. What are you guys doing here?"  
"Traveling." Hannah answered. Hannah. She was another one I was edgy around. Though she was nice, I never really trusted her. Actually there were are a select few that I truly trust, mostly being family and Hunter.  
"You are the seventh people I've seen here. Is there like a Scotland school convention or something?" I asked in dry humor. The both laughed. After talking with them for five minutes, I decided Hunter and Maille must be getting bored. I told them to call me, and I got in the car.  
"What's with all these people?" I asked the air. Hunter pulled away from the curb, and headed to his house.  
"Maybe one of them is sending the spirit." Maille suggested. No? Could they? It was possible. I didn't actually know all these people extremely well. Aidan and Wyatt sure, but none of the other ones. Hell, it could be Aidan and Wyatt for all I knew.  
"Sky? Are you home?" Hunter called once we were at this house again. Sky came around the corner. "We got all our supplies."  
"Us too. When is this happening?"  
"Hunter said Saturday," I told her. Maille helped me take my shoe off, then we went into the living room. Moira, Alwyn and Robbie were playing cards over the coffee table.  
"We need to call all the members of Kithic. Let them know what's going on." Hunter said. I nodded. I took his cordless phone off the wall, and started dialing.  
Forty-five minutes later, everyone was called, and in. I called Alyce at the store, and let her know. "It's settled. Saturday, we face the future." I announced, walking into the full living room. Everyone looked at me, and nodded. I said close beside Hunter, and we went over the plan again.  
Saturday at 11:00pm, the circle would commence at Hunter's house. Two circles would be drawn. The smaller circle, would contain Hunter, Moira, Maille and I. Once closed, the members of Kithic and Starlocket would encircle us. The four of us would use Maille's spell to send us to the future, and intertwine it with Moira's which would send us into our future bodies, with all of our knowledge. Using Hunter's spell, we would be surrounded in pure greatness, strength and hope. Then once the spirit came, we would use my spell. Once the spirit was dead, Hunter and I would immediately return to our time.  
  
Please Review. 


	24. It Begins

A/N: AS you can probably tell, this story is ending soon. Five more chapters tops. Anyways, heres the next chapter.  
  
Thursday flew by like nothing. In my words, Saturday was coming too soon. Hunter, Moira, Maille and I had spent every waken minute with each other.  
Now it was Friday morning. My ankle was pretty much healed. Enough that I could walk on it again. I was back upstairs in my room. Mom, Dad, and Mary k hadn't really talked to me much. Of course, I was quite preoccupied. I had gone over my spell, making adjustments here and there.  
I was sitting at the kitchen table, when I felt a tingle. Killian. I rushed to the door, and opened it. He walked up, and stood looking at me. I stared at him.  
"Uh, hullo." He said quietly. The more I looked at him, the more I was sure my mind was made up. It was decided.  
"I need you there tomorrow." I told him. I knew he didn't know what I was talking about. I hadn't talked to him since he gave me that book at the library.  
"Need me where?" I stepped out of the doorway, and let him in. I led him to the living room, then sat across from him.  
"We're going into the future. The four of us. Tomorrow night at 11:00pm. You remember that book you gave me at the library. It helped. A lot. Where getting rid of this thing once and for all. I want you there tomorrow. I know your not evil. I know your not trying to steal anyone's powers. I know you love me." I heard mom come down the stairs. She took one look at Killian, and went red.  
"Morgan!" She growled.  
"It's only Killian mom. In broad day light. Your home. What are you afraid of?" I asked, kindly as possible. She didn't answer. "Do you think he would jump me?" Her eyes clearly said yes. "Remember that morning you asked me who he was? I'm going to tell you now. He's my half-brother mom." Her eyes grew wide.  
"Your...brother? Half brother." She rubbed a hand up and down her face. Killian stood up.  
"I better go." He said. I looked at him hopefully. "I'll be there Morgan. I wont let you down. Mrs. Rowlands." He nodded towards mom and headed out the door. Mom looked at me, glossy eyed, then went back upstairs. Then I realized I didn't know why Killian had come. I raced out the door, and called after him. He was half-way down the street, when he turned and looked.  
"Why did you come to my house?" I asked, huffing lightly. He thought for a second, probably forgetting in the first place.  
"Oh, right. I think I know who sent the spirit."  
My jaw dropped. "What! Who!?"  
"I don't know who exactly, I don't know the name, but I know where they are." I nearly kicked him for not telling me when he first got there. "I'll show you." I nodded. We walked back to my house, got my car keys, then he directed me to the place. Cautiously, we both got out of the car. From where I was standing, I could feel the dark magick. I could almost feel who it was.  
"No way." I bolted up the broken stone walk, and pushed the door open. Killian right behind me. We bursted in on a circle. A circle of four. Four people I had spent so much time with during summer. Three of the four didn't surprise me. It was the fourth person, that made me believe I was seeing things.  
"Pacer!?"  
She looked at me and smiled. "Morgan."  
"You...it was you who send the spirit."  
"Who HAVE already sent the spirits. You see Miss Rowlands, once we realized what your daughters had done, we decided to speed up the process. Now we have. You can't stop us now." Ms. Hart snarled. Dusty and Darnel laughed loudly.  
"So you think," I calmly pushed my palms out forward. All four of them slammed into a wall. "Killian, call Hunter. Send him a message from me. Tell him to call the council, then call up the covens. Everything is happening tonight." I lifted my hands, making the four raise of the ground, hanging against the wall. Killian did as he was told. Wyatt and Aidan showed up within twenty minutes.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
"Da works for the council. We're just helping out." Wyatt told me. Hunter showed up as Wyatt and Aidan were dragging the four of them out.  
"Morgan, what's going on?" He rushed over and hugged me.  
"Killian found out who sent the spirit. It was those four. Hunter, we have to hurry. They already sent it. Tonight. We have to do it tonight." Something suddenly hit me. Hart had said spirits. Not spirit. "There's two of them. Two Hunter."  
"We'll take care of it." He said, not even bothering to sound convincing.  
"Did you call everyone?" I asked. I could feel him nod. "We should go then. Set up. Get ready." Again, he nodded.  
"I need to goto my house quickly. Take Killian to your house, and I'll be there soon." He gave me a quizzical look. "Just do it." With that I walked out, ran to my car, and sped back to my house.  
"Mom? Dad? Mary K?" I called out. They all came running to the door.  
"What's wrong honey?" Dad asked me. Dad. This was my dad. Not Ciaran. Sean. Mom, good old mom. Mary Grace. Mary K, my true sister.  
I squished them all into a hug, "I love you. No matter what happens, you are my parents, and you are my sister. I love you." Rushing up to my room, I grabbed Maeve's old robe then ran back downstairs.  
"Morgan?" Mom asked. I gave her a weak smile.  
"I love you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then went out the door. I drove to Hunter's as quick as legally possible. I let myself into Hunter's house. Everyone else was waiting, ready to go. I quickly went upstairs to Hunter's room and changed into my robe. I went back downstairs, and joined Hunter, Moira, and Maille in the center circle. Sky closed the circle around us, then everyone from the Starlocket, Kithic, Killian and Alwyn stepped into the next circle, and Alwyn closed it off. The four of us in the middle, sat down cross-legged, hands held.  
  
i"Time in time, send us back.  
With this rhyme, let us get our lives on track.  
In the future, we'll find ourselves.  
In our already made human shells."i  
  
I let out a huge yelp. It felt like I had ripped in two. Everything was spinning. I couldn't even make out the human outline of either Moira, Maille or Hunter. Finally, after what seemed like hours of spinning, we landed with a thump.  
"Oww." I heard Maille groan. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were still at Hunter's. Did the spell not work?  
"Hunter?" I looked at him. He was aged. I looked at Maille. She wasn't fifteen anymore. She looked about five. Moira looked seven.  
"What's going on? We aren't far enough in the future." Moira said. Clearly, she was still thinking like a seventeen year old.  
"Maybe it attack when you two were this age, and you just didn't remember?"Hunter offered. A gust of wind blew my hair up and around my face. "It's here."  
  
Please Review! 


	25. The Battle Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone...im thinking about two chapters left. I dunno when those to will be up. Tomorrow ill have major h/w cause of my missing friday. Tuesday, i might possibly write. Wednes i work so thats a no...So maybe by thursday or saturday. Here's the first part of the chapter. It's kinda like a two parter.  
  
The wind became more fierce, making it hard to see anything. I squinted through the mass of hair and things flying. Then I seen it. This thing, was no bigger than a VCR. It was just tiny. The gust stopped almost immediately.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Moira asked. She threw a hand out, and the ghost like thing flew through the wall. I smiled lightly, then felt sick again. The four of us latched hands, and everything started spinning again.  
I stood up, after yet another crash landing. I came face to face with my thirty-six year old self.  
"Mom, I think it worked this time." Maille said. I turned to face her. She was again, the fifteen year old girl that had come to the past. Moira was the same seventeen year old. Hunter, he didn't look older than thirty, but he was thirty eight.  
"Ok, what do you remember?" Hunter asked them. Moira told us about what we were doing earlier. The four of us were sitting on at kitchen table, playing cards. The power had gone out earlier, so there was nothing else to do.  
"So, maybe we should do that?" I said. Everyone nodded. We had all just sat down, when the power blinked, then shut off. "Alright, that's creepy."  
"Won't be too long now. We had only just started when it came." Maille informed us. Hunter and I nodded, and I grabbed his hand under the table. He squeezed it reassuringly.  
After five minutes of sitting at the table, staring at each other, something in another room fell, making all of us jump.  
"It's time." Maille whispered.  
"Ok, get ready." We ran into the living room. Once again, the wind picked up, throwing things around. It was getting so bad I couldn't see anything.  
"Ouch!"I heard faintly. Someone must of got hit by something. I tried moving, but I decided it was probably better if I didn't. As if someone hit a switch, the wind stopped, leaving me face to spirit.  
"Goddess," I jumped backwards landing on my backside. Hunter scrambled over to help me up. I watched the spirit, which turned to Moira and Maille. "No!" I jumped away from Hunter, to go towards them. The spirit took, what looked like a giant breathe. Everything went in slow motion. Moira and Maille flew up, and bashed against the wall.  
"Enough!" I yelled. It turned to me. Good, that's what I wanted. We were in a stare down now. Hunter didn't think twice, and ran over to make sure the girls were ok. "So, I'm what you want?" I smiled. I glanced over at Hunter. He was helping Moira stand, then she was using him to help her stand. Maille was standing, but barely. *Be ready.* I messaged to all at once. Hunter looked up at me, and stared me in the eye. "Come and get me then." I sent a ball of witch fire, a mix between blue and green, sailing at it. Just to show my power. Green witch fire, was the most powerful out there. It took a lot to muster it up. I took off, running, wiping around the corner. I was slightly worried it wouldn't come after me, but it did. I sped up a bit, running around another corner. *I'm coming. The cage, Hunter, the cage.* Hopefully he realized what I was talking about. I came to a two way split. Out the front door, or back to Hunter, and my girls. I smirked. This thing was pretty stupid, (I hope) it might fall for it. I started towards the front door, at break neck speed, then at the last second, I pivoted, going into the living room.  
"That was incredibly stupid, mum!" Moira said quickly. I could tell she was in pain. Hunter, luckily, did know what I meant by the cage. I linked hands with him, and focused. Between the two of us, we had enough force, and strength, to push a light blue force field type thing, up in front of the four of us. Not a second too soon, either. The spirit flew straight towards us, and just as the cage finished rising, it crashed with it. The dragon spirit was actually quite powerful. It smashed so hard into the cage, that I stumbled backwards. It broke my concentration, leaving Hunter the only one holding up the cage. Once again, I meshed my mind with his, making the cage stronger.  
Meanwhile, Moira and Maille had started the Roirdan power chant. I could feel the power building up around us. I guess the spirit wasn't so stupid. It continued bashing against the shield, making us loose concentration.  
"Goddess help us, save these lives," Moira and Maille said at once. I looked at Hunter. Neither of us were doing to well. The cage took a lot out of the person trying to keep it alive. With all my extra strength, I sent Hunter a message. *We have to drop it. We can't hold it much longer.*  
*I know. We need to weaken it.* He sent back. I released some of my power off the cage, and started slowly repeated the power chant in my head. I mindlessly joined Moira and Maille, the three of us speaking as if we were one. Hunter continued to take the beatings of the pounding spirit, until finally, he gave in. We all ducked, making the spirit go flying across the room. Hunter joined in the chant, but this time, in the Roirdan- Niall power. Apparently, none of us thought the spirit could use witch powers, so we didn't realize that it too, could send white fire. It nailed Moira in the shoulder. The anger rose in my body. It happened in slow motion before my eyes. Moira's feet were pushed backwards, making her lean forwards. She flew off the ground, as if floating backwards. She hit the ground with a thump, after she hit a wall. I could make out three bones snapping. Her leg, arm...and neck. NO! The anger from me snapped out in waves. I could feel something happening to me, but I didn't know what.  
"You..you..." I spat at the spirit, who seemed to be enjoying all this. It was headed towards Moira. She was in a weakened, severely weakened state. It wouldn't take it much to kill her. My hand snapped forward, palm in the air. Suddenly the spirit stopped moving, and it acknowledged Hunter. It did the same to him. He landed in a heap next to Moira. Maille scrambled towards me, but something held her back. It was me. I held her back. She wasn't bound. Something was glowing around me. My eyes met Hunters, then we both eyed me. I was glowing. Glowing purple.  
"Morgan.." He gasped, then blacked out. Maille was bawling, tears streamed down her face. It seemed Hunter was the only one that knew what was happening to me.  
"Goddess help your daughters.  
Give us your strength to do good.  
This spirit wishes death and destruction,  
Help me do good.  
Roirdan-Niall ancestors protect your family," The spirit backlashed. It stared at me, with beety, red eyes.  
"Help me fight it, help me beat it." The spirit, once white and nearly invisible, started to take color.  
"So your names will continue on,  
So good will continue on." It took on full color and appeared solid. Maille stared at me. This wasn't the spell I had written. I wasn't even thinking of what I was saying. It just popped into my head, and spilt out my mouth.  
"Give us power, give us strength,  
Heal our wounds, and hearts  
"Save us now!" I yelled pleadingly to the goddesses, gods, and our ancestors. The house shook, the ground vibrated. A white light surrounded both Hunter and Moira. Maille's tear streams stopped flowing. The light stood Hunter and Moira upright. The purple light around me grew, expanding each way by a foot. The spirit was looking human, frozen in its spot.  
"Mum, what's going on?" I couldn't answer.  
"The purple light." Hunter said in awe.  
  
Please Review. (I'm guess you guys are gonna hate me for leaving it there!LOL) 


	26. The Battle Part II

A/N: Ok, so my brain sprouted ideas again, so heres the deal..Quite possibly there could be a sequel. For now this story has a couple more chapters in it. I think maybe I'll let it hit 30chapters. so chapter 30 might be an epilouge. It will be if theres a sequel. That is PLAINLY up to you guys. so, heres the next chapter. it IS NOT the last chapter. This one is short, but the next few will be longer. !!!!The next chapter is in third person!!!!!!  
  
I heard the faint whisper of Moira asking what the light was, but I didn't hear the answer. The ringing only magnified.  
"Morgan," the word bounced around in my brain. It was weird, I had never heard the voice before. It was a woman, that I could tell. Who are you? I thought.  
"It's me Morgan. Maeve." The voice said. Maeve. My birth mother. "I know your scared. Do you love Hunter, Moira and Maille enough to die for them?" I didn't even have to pause. Yes. I thought. I gulped. "Believe in yourself, and you can be the first person to ever beat the Dragon spirit." But the book said, I thought. "The book lied Morgan. I placed it there so you would believe there was an easy way to be rid of this evil. This is the only way Morgan, but you must die for your family. Do you love them this much?" I breathed in painfully and thought, Of course. "Then it shall be done. I love you, and I wish I could have lived for you." The voice disappeared, and the ringing returned. The purple glowed brighter. My arms snapped outwards, my palms facing the cowering spirit.  
"I love them." I said to myself with all the strength in my body. All the love, anger, hate, pain, sadness and joy balled up in my hands. "Enough to die for them!" Purple beams shot from my hands. It burned, and felt like someone was stabbing them, and turning the knife in my hand. The beams hit the spirit in the chest, pushing it back until it was flat against the wall. My eyes glazed over, and all my memories started playing in my head.  
When I first met Hunter. My hate for him. My distrust for him. Stabbing my athame into his neck. Him tumbling over the cliff. My feeling afterwards.  
When I started to like Hunter. Us going to the antique fair, and Hunter using what little money he had to buy me the quilt.  
The time we almost crashed in his car. I could literally feel our emotions from that exact time. I realized I could feel everything that was happening in these flashes.  
When I found out Ciaran was my biological father, and Killian was my half brother.  
The day Hunter said he loved me. The night we made love. The day I left for Scotland, the day I returned. Moira and Maille showing up on my doorstep. Finding out who they where. Finding out Hunter and I will one day have children.  
All our good times hanging out. Trying to find out about the Dragon spirit. Going to the carnival. Falling off the ride. The morning after, Moira, Sky and Alwyn making me breakfast. All of us going to the library. Our happiness when we thought we had found a solution.  
But yet again, the image that most stood out, was when Killian had said he loved me, and my girls. Help me Killian. I thought. I knew he was back in the circle filled with the members of Kithic and Starlocket. I could feel his love waves floating around me, and it threw me over the edge.  
The beams thickened and then burst. The dragon spirit was gone. It blew into air, with nothing left to say it was once even alive.  
I fell to the ground, and then everything started spinning again. "I love you!" Moira and Maille yelled at the same time. I could feel Hunter beside, but vaguely. I was losing my ability to see, hear, and feel.  
We landed with a thump and I blacked out.  
  
Please Review!! 


	27. Waiting and Wishing

IA/N: Aww the wrapping up of the fic. I'm sad...lol...thank you to EVERYONE who had reviewed. When I get time, i will personally(well over the net) thank you indivdually. Anyways here is ch27..and no its not the last. there IS more. promise./I  
  
Mary Grace Rowlands sat beside her daughter. Hunter, her daughters boyfriend, sat on the other side of the bed.  
"She's still alive right?" Mary Grace asked a very weary Hunter. She didn't quite know if he was asleep or not. His eyes were closed, and except for his thumb, which was gently rubbing Morgans lifeless hand.  
"Yes." He answered numbly.  
"She's been like this for so long." She said to him. "It's just so hard. Sitting here day after day not being able to do anything. I don't even know what happened."  
"Do you think you could handle it now? I could tell you." Hunter asked her. He had known the story all along, and had offered to tell her what her daughter had done. She continually has said no. He opened his eyes to look at her. She was in deep thought for quite a while. Finally she spoke.  
"I think its time to know. I think it's time we all know." Hunter nodded, and thought of how to explain everything. Mary Grace started to leave the room to get her family.  
"Mrs. Rowlands," Hunter called. She turned and looked at him. "Why don't I tell you downstairs. More room. Why don't you get Sky to come up and watch her." Mrs. Rowlands nodded, and walked out of the room. Hunter looked around his room. He had been in it for so long, yet none of it looked familiar. Most of the time he was either sleeping, or staring intently at Morgan, hoping she would wake. He ran a rough hand over his non- shaven face.  
"Hunter," Sky Eventide softly called him from the doorway. He looked over to his cousin. She smiled lightly. Hunter stood, and kissed his loves forehead, saying "Wake up sweetie. I know you can." With a brief pause to hug his cousin, he walked down stairs. The entire Rowlands family, (Sean, Mary Grace and Mary Kathleen) sat in his living room on the couches. Morgan, ever since that night, so many days ago, had remained at his house. It was easier on Morgan. The Rowland's family, had basically moved in with Hunter, but he didn't mind. Sitting beside Morgans adopted sister Mary K, was Morgan's half-brother Killian.  
Hunter sat down across from everyone. Today was the day he would tell everyone what had happened when he, Morgan and their two future daughters had gone to the future. "I don't know everything that happened, to every detail, but I know enough to explain some things." He started. Lifting his heavy head, he looked at the family in front of him. They all either nodded, or just continued looking at him. "Did Morgan ever tell you about why we had to goto the future?" He asked Mrs and Mr Rowlands. They nodded half way. "Well, the thing we had to fight, it was called the Dragon Spirit. No one in history had ever defeated it but one person. Now two. Morgan did just that. With a great force, that no one in centuries had been able to call on." He paused and looked at the Rowlands', "I know you don't like, or don't know much about magick, but you have to understand this. Morgan is one in a trillion. She is the greatest witch that anyone has seen in a millennium. She is strong, and good."  
"What was the great force Hunter," a small fifteen year old Mary K asked. Hunter closed his eyes, and thought for a way to explain it to magick illiterate people.  
"The purple light." He said. Killian gasped, and his jaw dropped.  
"She didn't?"  
"She did." Hunter nodded solemnly. The Rowlands' all looked confused.  
"What does that mean?" Sean asked.  
"The Purple Light is a force powered by emotions so strong, they couldn't go anywhere else. Morgan must have felt so...something. I know she probably felt so strongly when.." It had been the first time he had tried to actually recall what had happened. He and Morgan had gone into the future, but why? All he remembered was they went into the future.  
"I was slammed into a wall. My neck had snapped." Hunter said, fighting to keep his memory. "I looked up, only moving my eyes and seen her wrapped in a purple light. Then I blacked out. When I woke up again, I was surrounded in white light, and I could feel all my broken bones, all my cuts, bruises and scraps heal. She had her eyes closed. I don't know what was going on then, but the spirit started to solidify. It was frozen in its spot. Then I don't know what was going on, but the light around Morgan got brighter and brighter."  
"She called me. Told me to help her."Killian said, surprising everyone. He looked at the carpet. "I told her she would be fine. She would come back so I could annoy her. I told her I loved her and I knew she could do it."  
"That must have been it." Hunter said rationally. "Your love, blood love," he glanced quickly at Morgan's adoptive family. "That has to be what did it. She suddenly just..she was shooting beams from her hands. They suddenly grew, crackled and blew up. The demon blew up with it. Then everything started spinning and we landed here again. From there you know as much as I do." He frowned at his lack of knowledge. Normally he was ahead of the game, and knew everything.  
"Mom, I wanna go home and change clothes. Maybe shower." Mary K said. Sean and Mary Grace nodded.  
"I think we all need to change." Sean agreed. Mary Grace got up and hugged Hunter. "Call us the second anything changes." She whispered. Hunter nodded and gave her a weak smile. The three left leaving Hunter and Killian in the living room.  
"Killian, you know I was thinking. You said she called you, maybe you can call her? Try and get her back? Goddess knows I've tried countless times, but I'm not blood related." Killian rubbed his chin, and nodded.  
"It might work."  
"Let's go try it. By the way, where did Alwyn go?"  
"I think Robbie came and took her somewhere. She said she needed out of the house." Killian told him. The men walked upstairs, and told Sky the plan. She moved instantly away from the chair and let Killian sit.  
"Ok, Morgan. Let's dance." Killian mumbled. He linked hands with his sister and focused his mind. Come on, come on, he silently prayed. You can do this, let me in. It's only Killian. Everyone's worried. Wake up.  
Killian tried for another hour, and then reluctantly pulled back. It wasn't going anything.  
"Sorry Hunter." He shook his head sadly.  
Hunter waved his hand. "You tried, that's all that matters." He flopped into the chair on the other side of Morgan. "Tomorrow's her birthday."  
"Yes." Killian nodded.  
"Its been almost three months." Hunter mumbled mindlessly playing with Morgans long hair. She wasn't dead. She was alive. She hadn't lost or gained weight. She was still human color, her hair, fingernails and toenails continued to grow. It was as if she was just always sleeping. Killian stood, walked around the bed, then put his hand on Hunters shoulder.  
"She'll wake up. I have a feeling she'll wake up." He said, before retreating back downstairs.  
"Goddess, I hope so." Hunter whispered to her. 


	28. Home

A/N: The last OFFICIAL chapter, though i'm thinking i might have two epilouge's. Either that or an EXTREMELY long ONE. I dont know. What do you peoples think? BTW i am seriously considering a sequel type thing if you want it. I got the idea in my head, and chances are i have to write it or it will bother me. Anyways, enough with the chat. Here's the Final Ch. of Future to past. Stay tuned for the epilouge(s)  
  
Hunter woke, with a crick in his back from sleeping half on the bed, half in the chair. He rubbed his tired eyes, and looked hopefully at Morgan. She had not moved, just like every morning he woke up to see her. Downstairs, plates, and cups were being clinked together. He could smell eggs being cooked, and could even smell the toast being burnt.  
"Come on love, it's your birthday. Today is the day to wake up." He looked around the room. "Everyone's bought you something. Don't you want to see what's in them?" He paused, hoping she might want to stir. "Your eighteen today Morgan." He laughed in a rough sort of way. "You know, ever since...a while ago, I had a plan. You are legally an adult today. Today was the day it was supposed to happen." He dug in his jeans and pulled out an old, fancy box. He flipped the lid open. Inside lay a shiny gold band with the name Morgan engraved in it. "I had it all planned out. The place, the time, the way I would do it. No, it's not what your thinking." He said as if she were really listening to him. "This, is a promise ring. My promise to you that I would always be there when you needed me. Day or night. I would be beside you. How, you ask. My question, that came with this ring, was if you would move in here with me. I guess in a way you already have." He closed the ring bow, and put it in his shirt pocket. He pulled his hand away from Morgans, and put his head in his hands.  
"Guess I have." Hunter stopped breathing. Was his mind playing tricks. It wasn't the first time in the last three months, that he had heard her, only to find himself disappointed. "I will move in with you, but I think you better look at me." She said hoarsely. He pulled his head out of his hands, and looked up. His eyes widened.  
"Morgan. Is..are you." She lifted her head a bit, then put it back down and smiled.  
"You know, I've been gone for three months, did you say. I haven't been awake for three months worth of hugs. I think I deserve..." She was cut off by Hunter jumping on the bed close to her, and smothering her in hugs and kisses.  
"You scared me. I don't know what happened after we came back. You blacked out." Hunter told her. She nodded and cleared her throat.  
"I know what happened. I'll tell you later. I don't want to bring it all back up right now." She said softly.  
"Your parents are here. We should go see them. Killian too. They've been here for three months." Morgan looked shocked.  
"You and Killian. In the same house. For three months? You didn't kill each other?" She laughed. Hunter pressed his lips to hers again.  
"God I missed that laughed. I missed your smile. I missed your being able to move."  
"I missed you too. Let's go downstairs." She said, weakly throwing the blanket off herself. He grabbed her hand, then pulled the blanket back over her.  
"Your not going anywhere. You are going to lay here, and I'll go get everyone." He said sternly. Morgan frowned, then smiled, and started giggling.  
"You are my boyfriend, not my mother. I'm saying I'm going downstairs, and you are going to carry be down, or I will squish you like a bug when the magick returns to my body." She reached out and grabbed his shirt collar, bringing his inches from her face. "Do you understand me." She asked slowly. He nodded slowly, then kissed her again, picking her up out of bed, and headed downstairs.  
"Everyone," Hunter called, after sitting down with Morgan in his lap on the couch. "She's awake!" The words had barely left his mouth when, Mary Grace, Sean, Mary K, Killian, Sky, Alwyn, Bree and Robbie came barreling into the room. Within seconds they were hugging and kissing Morgan, not even giving her a chance to register who it was.  
When everyone was done hugging her, they began with the questions.  
"Your not going to fall back asleep are you?" Mary K asked. She had plopped herself right beside Hunter, on the side of Morgans head.  
"Well I might when I get tired." Morgan grinned. "But I'll be up within twelve hours. Mary K, groaned, and started playing with her sisters hair. "So Killian, you and Hunter in the same house for three months." Morgan said, cuddling into Hunter's warmth.  
Killian grinned from across the table. Sean and Mary Grace looked confused. "Best of friends, hey Niall." Killian said holding his hands up briefly. Hunter nodded smiling.  
"Morgan," Bree started.  
"Yea, I can tell you what happened." Morgan said, knowing what her friend was going to ask. "Did you tell them anything?" She asked looking up at Hunter.  
"Just what I knew."  
"Ok. So, I guess you guys want to know what brought the purple light on, and why I was asleep for so long." Everyone nodded. "The purple light. I'm guessing Hunter told you what it was. When the light first came, all I heard was ringing. Then something happened. A voice." She took a deep breathe and looked at her parents. "It was Maeve. My biological mother. She asked me if I was willing to die for my....Hunter." She blinked, knowing that wasn't all she had asked, but not remembering more. "I said yes."  
"You did what?" Hunter yelped. Morgan grimaced.  
"I had to, it was going to kill us. Kill you. Come out and kill everyone. Anyways, she asked me if I was sure and I said yes. She said I was the only one in history going to beat this. The book lied. She said it would be done, and the ringing came back. Then all my life since I found out I was a...what I was, flashed. Killian, do you remember me calling you?"  
"Yes."  
"You helped me kill that spirit Killian. You're words, all the love I was getting from you. From everyone. Everything I ever felt just kinda," Morgan twisted her hands in a ball sort of way. "It just balled then blew. Then we came back."  
"Not that I'm not totally happy your back, and I am! Why aren't you dead." Robbie asked, wincing when both Alwyn and Bree hit him.  
"Because of what I did. In the past three months, I have been in a maze, wondering why I did what I did. I mean come on, I'm seventeen,"  
"Eighteen," Hunter said.  
"Eighteen, I didn't want to die. It didn't take me long to realize why I had done it. I loved all of you. I never was going to die, I think I knew that deep down. The point was, I said I would die to save everyone. That's what counted. My love was enough to kill that thing, because it only knew evil. I was asleep for so long, partially because I actually was in a maze, a real life maze. Partially because I was having vision after vision of every day in my life."  
"So you woke up because the visions stopped, and you found your way out of the maze?" Mary K asked confused.  
"And I felt it was time."  
"Felt it was time, felt it was time!" Mary Grace growled. Sean grabbed her arm to calm her down. "Morgan Rowlands, do you have any idea what you put us through? Months of sitting here, not knowing when or if you would wake up!"  
"I love you too, mom." Morgan said calmly. With a swift move, Mary Grace was up and smothering Morgan again.  
After an hour of catching up, everyone thought Morgan needed some space.  
"Let's go home, Morgan." Mary Grace said. Morgan looked at Hunter.  
She grinned brightly, and fell into his arms. "I am at home mom." 


	29. Epilogue

A/N: The FINAL chapter. Here it is. The epilouge. Wow so close to 100 reviews. ITS CRAZY..makes me happy. I'm glad everyone liked this story. I had lots of fun writing it. I will probably write a sequel type thing to this story. Chances are REALLLY high. LOL. Anyways, I'll leave you to the final chapter of Future to Past. Enjoy!  
  
I sat at my desk in our room, and looked out the window. Hunter was chasing Moira, who was chasing the dog we had recently adopted. Moira was a little burst of energy. She rarely sat in one spot for too long. Who knew a two year old could run like that. Then again, she was ours. Our little nature faerie. Starting fires here, using her own made water power there. Making leaves fall from the trees, then making them sprout again.  
I rested my hand on my stomach. It was certainly large enough. Only a few weeks left yet, and baby Maille would be here. When I had mentioned the name to Hunter, he agreed in an instant, saying he felt like he had heard it before. Neither of us knew where, but we both had a feeling it had to do with when we went into the future so long ago. Actually, it was only three years ago, but it felt like longer.  
I felt my way around our room, finally feeling the bed. I sighed and collapsed on it. It didn't take long to fall asleep. It never did lately.  
"Morgan," I groaned and rolled over. Well, I rolled my neck, because I was always sleeping on my back. "Wake up, love."  
"Don't wanna." I yawned, rolling my head back. He rolled my head back, and gave me a kiss. I opened my eyes. "I was sleeping."  
"Killian is here with his kids." Hunter told me, helping me stand.  
"Really?" I smiled. Ever since the Dragon spirit thing, Killian had settled down. Actually, it was years before the spirit thing. He got briefly married. They had two kids, then she decided to run off, leaving the kids with Killian. Of course they were his. Hell, he didn't even know he had a kid until after the spirit ordeal. Then he found out he had a three year old son, and never knew it.  
"Mummy!" Moira ran over, and hugged my knees. Hunter and I had just begun to walk downstairs, when she came bolting out of her room.  
"Whatty." I grabbed her little hand.  
"Is Maille here yet?" She asked. Then answered herself, "Nope. You still have a big belly." I smiled, as Hunter picked her off the ground.  
"You should have seen her belly when you were in it." He whispered. I growled, and walked down to meet Killian.  
"Morgan, my lovely sister." Killian hugged me. It was odd because of my stomach, but we managed. "How are you doing?"  
A little brown haired boy came bouncing towards me, followed closely by another. "Auntie Morgie."  
"Nephew Brody." I smiled down at him, with our little joke in play. The six year old beside him crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned fakely. "Mr. Ian." I stuck my hand out, and he shook it firmly. As firmly as a six year old could.  
"So what have you been up to." Killian asked. We sat on the couch, and Hunter took the kids outside. "Don't want to know never mind." He said looking at my stomach. I shoved his arm.  
"Shut it." I laughed. We talked for awhile, then went silent.  
I dazed into the past, remembering when I first told Hunter about Moira. I was never sick, just one day I was sitting on our bed, writing in my BOS, and I felt her. It was the day after, but I knew. I jumped up, and bolted downstairs, to find Hunter and Alwyn playing cards.  
"Hunter I'm pregnant." I squealed. Hunter had dropped his cards and looked me square in the eyes. Alwyn just stared at us.  
"Are you serious?" He took hold of my shoulders. I nodded happily, and he squeezed the life out of me, before Alwyn pried him off and gave me a light hug.  
"So Morgan, do you remember when you told your parents you were moving in here?" Killian asked suddenly, jolting me back to the real world.  
"Goddess yes. If you hadn't held dad back, I would have been a widow before I got married. My ears are still ringing from mom yelling at me." I laughed at my memory. "Why did you ask me that?"  
"I don't know. Just a sudden thought."  
We talked for another hour, before Killian decided he better go. He gathered Ian and Brody and left. Hunter, Moira and Chaser(our puppy) were in the kitchen. I walked over to the sink and stuck my hands in the nice warm water. I pulled them out, and steadied myself on the counter. Hunter looked up from Moira, and I could feel his eyes on me.  
"Morgan?" I squeezed my eyes shut, and latched a hand on my stomach. No, no no. Not now. Now I could feel Moira looking at me.  
"Mummy, you peed on the floor." I looked down. Oh no.  
"Hunter." I gasped. He jumped, and came to me. "Now. She's coming now." I said, breathing hard. Moira looked horrified.  
"Daddy? What's hapnin?" Moira screamed over my yelp of pain.  
"Sweetie, I want you to go call Uncle Robbie. We need him to take us to the hospital."  
I gasped again, "No time. Now or now! You have to deliver her." Hunter's eyes widened in panic.  
"I..how?" He swallowed and regained his composure quickly. "Moira, go call Uncle Robbie." Moira had a determined look on her face now.  
"I run over!" She said. Her socked feet padded as quick as her two year old legs could carry her. I heard the door open, and I screamed again.  
"I don't know how to do this." He helped me onto the kitchen table.  
"To freakin bad! You watched Moira be born." I growled angrily. This was a hellovalotta pain.  
The door creaked open loudly, and Robbie came in carrying Moira, with Alwyn at his heels. "Morgan? What's going.." They walked into the kitchen as I pushed. "Oh god." Robbie yelped. Alwyn rushed over to help Hunter.  
"How long has it been?" She asked. Hunter looked at her, and had an empty expression on his face. "How long?" She repeated.  
"Not even ten minutes." I answered, through my teeth. I felt another stab of pain, and pushed again.  
"Morgan stop. It's too soon." Alwyn said in a panicked state. I shot her a glare, that clearly said do-not-mess-with me. "Carry o n." She said.  
"Uncle, what's going on?" Moira asked.  
Hunter, who wasn't being much use, said "Mum is having Maille." Moira squealed with glee as I squealed in pain.  
"Plug your ears, baby." I said. I turned my head, and looked at her. She put her tiny hands against her ears. I let out a long string of curses, so loud even Hunter winced. Alwyn pushed Hunter out of the way, and he came to hold my hand.  
When the pain subsided briefly, I looked at Hunter. "I don't want to do this." He brushed some damp hair off my forehead, and kissed it.  
"You can do this." I screamed again.  
"Morgan?" I heard Killian's voice. "I think one of the boys left a.."  
  
"Come on, Morgan, one more big push, and she's gonna be out." Alwyn said. I shook my head. I looked to my right, where Killian was holding my hand. With his other, he was drawing signals in the air. I felt some pain dissipate and glared at Hunter.  
"Couldn't have done that could you!" I braced myself and pushed as hard as possible. I heard a cry, and the pain went away.  
"Morgan, Hunter. You have a wonderful, healthy baby girl." She washed baby Maille off in with a cloth and some water. Then she handed her to me, wrapped in a clean cloth. Both Hunter and Killian released my hands, and I took my baby.  
"Maille." I sighed tiredly. I looked at Killian. "Go get Robbie and Moira. I think they went upstairs." He nodded, and took one last look at us, then walked away. I could hear Moira bounding down the stairs.  
"Mummy, mummy! I wanna see da baby!" She came into the kitchen, and jumped up on a chair beside me. She looked down at Maille, and frowned. "She looks like a space girl."  
"Moira, be nice." Hunter warned lightly. She nodded, and reached out to touch the baby's feet.  
"They's all soft, and tiny." She parked herself on the table beside me and pulled her sock off. "Look, they's smaller than mine." I smiled and nodded. Robbie and Killian came around the corner.  
"Let's see the mini one." Killian said. He walked over and looked in my arms. "She's gonna be a looker, watch out Niall's." I yawned broadly.  
"Ok, I think it's time I take Morgan up to bed." Hunter announced. I nodded at him eagerly. "Alwyn, can you bring her up. I don't think I can walk." Alwyn was writing something on a notepad in the corner. She looked up and smiled at me. "What are you writing."  
She held the notepad up, and read it. "Baby Maille Niall, born on September sixteenth. Time 2:48pm. Weight," She looked at me. I held Maille slightly away from myself.  
"Six pounds even." I told her. She nodded and wrote it down.  
"Parents: Morgan and Hunter Niall. Lovely delivery woman. Alwyn Niall." I laughed at her. She walked over and carefully took Maille out of my arms, and nestled her in her own. I felt myself leave the table, as Hunter picked me up. Moira went up the stairs first, then Alwyn and Maille, then my and Hunter.  
"You were brilliant. You did so well."  
I blinked. "I like the hospital one better." I told him referring to Moira's birth. I had her at the hospital back in Widow's Vale. The drugs were great. I barely felt a thing. "I can't believe I just did that. On the kitchen table no less."  
"You did great. You gave us another daughter. I'm so proud of you." He walked us into our room. He stopped abruptly.  
"What?" I moved my head and looked in. Moira was standing innocently in front of a baby crib I had never seen before. "Alwyn where did that come from?" She looked at us, then at Moira.  
"Apparently, one of the trees in your backyard is no longer there." Moira smiled and clapped her hands lightly.  
"Present to my lil sisser." She said. Hunter lay me on the bed, and picked Moira up.  
"You did this?" He nodded at the crib. She smiled, bearing her little teeth. "How?"  
She shrugged her tiny shoulders. "She needed a bed." Hunter hugged her, then my eyes started to fall.  
"Thank you Alwyn." I said, rolling on my side.  
Looking shocked she muttered, "Whatever for."  
"For helping my daughter be born." Then I fell asleep.  
When I woke up again, I found a picture, framed already, laying beside me. I smiled, and picked it up. The Niall family, sleeping on this very bed. Life was great.  
  
Please make it to 100 reviews!!!lol 


End file.
